Chasing Bella
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: When Bella and Rose go to France with Alice's family for the summer the three dorkiest girls get makeovers. Senior year comes Bella plays hard to get, Renee finds Charlie and Bella, and after a while things go great. Cannon parings; please r
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

Nobody acceptt my two best friends know what it feels like to be me. I'm the dork of Forks, no let me refraze the dork of existance. My best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were exactly like me. I had frizzy brown hair and dull brown eyes, Alice had a mousy black bob and blue eyes, Rosalie had frizzy hair like me but blonde and her blue eyes were amazing. I live in a small town in the continental US, Forks Washington to be exact and since it is such a small town everybody knows everyones business. I was a junior in high school, well soon to be senior. It was the last day before summer started and I would be leaving to Paris with my two best friends for the entire summer.

My friend Alice's family were very rich and they were taking all of her family, Rosalie and I, and Alice's brothers two best friends. Alice's brother was the most popular guy in school, and he wasn't one of those guys who were complete players. I had lived in Forks my whole life, even after my mother had walked out on my father and I when I was three. Edward was nice to me when we talked, which happened to be rarely ever, and at school he never noticed me. I sat in my last class that day, which happened to be gym. I never played, I usally hurted people, and when I did play people were up for ingery.

"Okay class you can go and change now." I got up from the bench and started to walk towards the door, I changed in the locker room at a normal pase and then waited for the bell to ring. I picked up my books and my car keys and then started off to the parking lot. I was looking for Alice when my books flew out of my hands, "Oop's sorry Swan." The school bitch (and head cheerleader) Lauren Mallory said. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up my books without saying a word, I was really getting sick of her. I met Alice and Rosalie in the parking lot and they saw the look on my face.

"Mallory book you again Bella?" I nodded my head and the girls climbed in my honda accord. I drove them back to my house where they were staying until Alice's parents picked us up tomorrow for the 7 a.m flight. We sat in my living room watching re-runs of Gilmore Girls until my dad came home with three pizza's in his hands. We ran to the kitchen grabbing plates and two slices of the greasy walked upstairs to my bedroom and blasted old pop songs and put on our pajamas. We tried going to be early but that ended up with us having a pillow fight and then talking all night long. When it came time for us to get up the next morning to go to the airport in Port Angeles we were so tired it was unbeiliveable.

But we managed to do it, we were putting our bags in Alice's parents Suv by 5:45 and then we sped off to the airport. We got to the airport by 6:30 and it sucked having to sit in the plastic chairs until we were called onto the plane. _All first class passengers on flight 672 to Paris France is now boarding _thats when we all got up and started boarding the plane. Everyone ended up falling asleep on the plane and I started dreaming about Edward, he is so hott. My dreams were filled with Edward and I falling in love and getting married, but I wasn't me, well it was but it didn't look like me. My hair was straight and I had make-up, I was different and maybe it was a good thing.

Twelve and a half hours later we were all getting off the plane and making our way to the hotel in Paris. It was called La Chature (I made it up!!!) and Alice, Rose, and I had our own suite. Once we had got upstairs to our suite I pitched my idea to Rosalie and Alice. "What do you girls think about us tottaly redoing what we look like this summer?" I asked and they looked up at me. "Bella, that is a great idea. I was reading an article about this personal stylist and if I call now I think I can get her." That ended up in Alice calling the stylist and booking the whole summer with her because she canceled all of her other appoinments.

Two days later

Today was the day that we were meeting the stylist. Right now we were sitting in her office waiting for her to arrive and I was nervous about what she was going to say. She walked in the door and we all stood up, "Velcom i'm Selena Voriscopo, and you vust be vey americans." we nodded and we sat down in the three chairs surrounding her desk. "Vell you girls a certinaly intervesting. It's alot to vork wif but it shall ve done. Helga, we start vif ve girls now." That day was spent with her taking us around Paris showing us what shops to go to and what clothes to buy.

We even ended up buying clothes and Selena was very happy with what we brought. The rest of the summer was spent with us avoiding everyone and spending the time with Selena shopping and learing about different things that we needed to know. It was the day before last in Paris, and this was the day that Selena was taking us to get our makeovers done. I woke up really early that morning and dressed in the simple clothes Selena told us to. Her limo picked us up out front of our hotel at 6:00 and drove us half way across Paris.

The whole day was spent with us getting out nails done, both a mani and peddi. Then there was the part when we got our haircut, highlights and everything. While our highlights were settling in we got facials and then they turned us around to do our makeup. When it became 6:00 that night and twelve hours were over we were able to see what the new us looked like. The three artists turned us around and I had to say we looked awsome. My dark brown hair was straightened premanetly and I had blond highlights, my makeup was done subtley but you could tell I wore it, I had a french manicure and my outfit was a flowy green tanktop with a belt below my breasts and skinney jeans.

When I looked to the right I saw Rosalie and she looked amazing. Her blonde hair was flowing around her face and she had brown highlights. Her makeup was different than mine, it was cleary visible that she was wearing some and her nails were exactly like mine. Alice's hair had changed, it was cut a little shorter into a pixie style and had brown highlights that could be seen in light, her makeup was subtle and her nails were also in a french manicure style. Rose was wearing a washed denium skirt with a green white and gray juicy couture tank top. Alice had on tulip print dress from dolce and gabbana and she looked fabulous.

We went back to the hotel that night and made sure no one would see us until tomorrow morning for the flight back to Forks. We went to be that night dreaming of what everone would think on the first day of school. My night consisted of dreaming of Edward and what he would think tomorrow. I feel into a dreamless slumber after that.

The next day

"Bella wake up Bella wake up Bella wake up." was what I heard when Alice woke me up the next morning jumping on my bed. I laughed at her and rolled out of bed going to take a shower with my calming honey vinilla body wash (that's the stuff I use, and it's awsome!) and my strawberry shampoo. I got out and went to my suit case throwing on jeans and a teeshirt. About and hour later Rose Alice and I met in the sitting area with our suit cases and carry on bags. We all had on jeans and teeshirts that were fancy enough for high heels and we walked down to the lobby to meet everyone.

"Hey mom dad." Alice said and everyone turned around. I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's mouths dropped. "You might want to close your mouths boys you might catch flies." their mouths shut instantly and Alice Rose and I laughed at them. We put our bags in the rental car and drove to the airport. All us girls did was talk about fashion and we laughed at the boys staring at us. I knew Alice liked Jasper, and Rosalie liked Emmett, they were the reasons why they did this with me. We got back to the airport and took seats in the plastic chairs again. I pulled out a gossip magazine and started reading it, I could feel Edward's eyes buring a hole i the back of my head so I turned around.

"Is there a reason why your staring at me?" I asked and it looked like he was trying to get words out, "Hello anyone in there?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face, I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I turned towards Alice and whispered in her ear, "I think there is something wrong with your brother. One he was burning a hole in the back of my head staring at me, and two when I asked him why he didn't say anything." she started giggling. _All first class passengers on flight 772 to Port Angeles Washington you may now board._ I got up grabbed my bag and walked towards the door, I looked back towards Edward and he was looking at me. I gave him a wink and then walked threw the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

My name is Edward Cullen, I happen to be the most popular guy and Forks High school, and I tell you it's hard work. My two best friends are Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, and it doesn't help that everyone thinks they know us just because we live in a small town. We happen to all like the dorkest girls in school, and we are all too afraid to ask them out. I like my sister Alice's best friend Isabella 'Bella' Swan, Emmett likes Rosalie Hale, and Jasper likes my sister Alice. This summer we would be spending it all with the three of them and my mother and father in Paris. I couldn't wait, maybe I would finally get a chance to be around her.

It was the last day of school before my career of being a junior was over and I would become a senior. I was sitting in my last class of the day which was english and I couldn't focus on anything. "So Eddie what are you doing this summer?" Lauren Mallory the bitch and head cheerleader of the school asked. "My family and friends are all going to Paris for the summer." I said and I rolled my eyes at the nickname I had to keep reminding her I didn't like. "That is like so awsome, my parent's are like taking me to Flordia, i'm like gunna get an awsome tan." she rambeled on about her vacation and I started to pay attenchion to the clock on the wall.

Finally the bell rang and I gathered my books and walked out the door getting my car keys out of my pocket. I was walking threw the halls when I saw Bella and the Lauren saying something to her after she knocked Bella's books on the ground. Bella rolled her eyes and went to pick up her books without saying anything, I knew she really resented Lauren. I walked out to my car where I saw Jasper and Emmett waiting for me. "Hey guys, your staying at my place before we leave for Paris tomorrow right?" I asked "Yeah dude, we can't wait to get a chance to see the girls in their pajamas." Emmett said once we were in the car. "Well thats a pipe dream because the girls are staying over at Bella's." said and they both growned.

We got home and went up to my bedroom where Emmett and Jasper turned on the tv while I got on my computer and checked my email. It was filled up with random emails from Lauren, how the hell did she get my email? The rest of the night we talked and stuffed our faces with food that my mom brought home after work. We went to be early falling asleep almost instantly and I dreamed of Bella. We were getting married and she looked beautiful as she was, nothing was changed about her. My mom came in the room early the next morning waking us all up to take showers and for breakfast. After we packed everything in the car we drove to Bella's to get the girls.

When we got there the three girls came out in sweats, tee-shirts, and sweaters looking comfortable. The climb in the car and layed their heads against the windows looking tired. When we got to the airport Bella went to sit in the chairs and waited for the announcement to come on so we could board the plane. We were all first class so I know we weren't going to have to wait long to board. _All first class passengers on flight 672 to Paris France you may now board_ I watched the girls go threw the gates and we followed after them. I watched Bella and the rest of the girls fall asleep, and I soon followed after them letting my thoughts consume me.

When we landed in Pairs twelve and a half hours later I saw Bella, Alice, and Rose looking out the windows of the rented car looking at all the different sights. We got to our hotel the La Chature and we checked into the three different rooms. Once the girls disappeared behind their door that was the last I had heard or seen them all summer. We went down to breakfast the next morning and the girls weren't there, my parents said something about them eating and getting out of the hotel early. That was how it was all summer, we never saw the girls only flashes of them when they passed in the halls.

We spent most of them time hanging out around the city looking at the different sights and the different girls who smiled at us. We got some shopping done, but we went different places in search for the girls, but they were never there. A couple weeks before we were due to go home mom and dad had asked us all to come down for dinner with the whole family. But the girls made another excuse about not being able to and going shopping.

After dinner the three of us boys passed the work out room in the hotel and there was the girls working out and having a good time. Before they could see us we left and went to get our swim suits for the pool, but when we went down they were there too sitting in the hot tub. Emmett Jasper and I ended up going back up to our room and went to bed, what were the girls doing this summer? After that the girls made sure to stay clear from us, and the little flashes we saw they always had shopping bags in their hands.

By the time it was the last day their the girls weren't in the hotel. They were probably out getting some last minute shopping done so that left Emmett, Jasper, and I do go to the little cafe we found near the Effiel tower. We had dinner back at the hotel and when we went upstairs we still handed seen the girls. We went past their room and we could hear giggling going on so we knew they were back, but why were they staying hiden from all of us. Again we went to bed early that night and I dreamt about Bella, and how I so badly wanted to ask her out. When my alarm went off the morning we were going home I could here Alice screaming in the next room and Bella giggling.

We went down for breakfast not wanting to miss a meal, and the girls weren't there. An hour before we were due to board we were waiting down in the lobby for them. "If those girls don't get down here soon I am going to go up there and get them." Esme said "Hey mom dad!" Alice said from behind us, and when we turned around we got the surprise of our lives. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella had all got makeovers this summer and they looked beautiful. Bella looked at us, "You might want to close your mouths boys you might catch flies." she giggled and we all closed our mouths.

We loaded everything into the car and went to the airport. I couldn't stop staring at Bella and Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop staring at Rosalie and Alice. Why did the girls do this? They were perfect as they were, but now they looked even more beautiful. We sat down in the chairs at the airport, and I was behind Bella. All of a sudden she turned around, "Is there a reason why your staring at me?" She asked looking at me, and I couldn't get any words out. "Hello anyone in there?" she asked waving a hand in front of my face. She shrugged her shoulders and then turned around.

_All first class passengers on flight 772 to Port Angeles Washington you may now board. _Bella put her magazine back in her bag and then walked towards the door to board. She turned to look at me while I was looking at her, and I think she winked at me. Wait did she just wink at me? "Dude, whats up you look like you've seen a goast." Jasper said "Dude, I think Bella just winked at me." I said and they boys stared at me. Instead of just sitting there we went to get on the plane. I had twelve and a half hours to think about what was going on between Bella and I. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

We got back to Forks late the next day and the Cullen's dropped me off at school. I didn't expect anyone to be up, but sitting in the living room with the television on was Charlie. "Hey dad, how was the summer without me?" I asked from behind him. He turned around and like everyone else his mouth dropped, "You like it?" I asked turning around in a circle. "Bella I have to say you look really good. Was this your plan for the summer while you were with the Cullen's in Paris?" He asked, "No, Alice Rose and I made this desion the night we got there. We went to bed and then the next morning we had an appointment with the best personal stylist in France." I said and he nodded my head.

I told him a few other things about what we did this summer and then we both went to bed. I slept in late the next day and when I woke up I waited for Alice and Rose to come over to plan outfits for school tomorrow. The outfits we chose were very cute. I was going to wear a denium skirt with holes in it, a white and blue Hollister tank top, with black gladitor highheels. Alice was going to wear light wash skinney jeans, a language los angleas tank top, and report pink highheels. Then we came to Rose who was going to blow all of us out of the water, she had chose to wear white skinney jeans, a black tank top underneath a gold bomber jacket, and strappy black high heels. Tomorrow we would blow everyone out of the water.

It was always a tradition that I picked everyone up for school, it had been that way sense I had gotten my lisence, and I knew it would stay that way. The next morning after getting up at 5:30 to get ready for school at 8:00 I ate my breakfast. Bacon and eggs, and then I went to brush my teeth and put the finishing touches on my outfit. By 7:15 I was getting in my car to go get Alice and then we were going to get Rose. Once we were all in the car we talked about what everyone was going to think. We talked about how we were doing this to impress the boys we liked and to walk with attitude when we got out of the car.

"Okay, my brother and his friends are standing by the volvo which we walk right past." Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot. We redid our lipgloss smoothed our hair and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. As we walked across the parking lot up the stairs the whispers we were getting were funny. It was filled with damn those girls can clean up and they look hot. When we past Edward and his friends I could see Edward staring at me, and I heard what Emmett said to Edward when he leaned over. "Damn, they look hott." He said and Edward turned, "Expecially Bella." I giggled inside and we walked in the front doors where there stood the queen bitch Lauren Mallory with her oh so fake tan.

I could hear Lauren's right hand girl Jessica whisper to her. "Lauren look at the dorks, they actually look good." She said and Lauren's head turned towards us, the look on her face was priceless "I think they're trying to hard, I don't think they look good at all!" She said loud enough for us to hear and we ignored her and walked to our homerooms. I stopped at my locker to pick up my new notebooks and when I closed the locker door there was none the other but Micheal Newton. "Hi Isabella." He said and I rolled my eyes. "It's Bella, Newton and why are you talking to be you never gave me the time before." I was now playing hard to get and I walked away from him, but I could hear him surrying after me.

I rolled my eyes and countinued walking until I was at building three where my homeroom was, my schedual went like this.

**Homeroom; Rm 319 building 3**

**Period 1; Spanish 5 building 3**

**Period 2; English 12 building 5**

**Period 3; Advanced Calculus building 1**

**Period 4; Free**

**Period 5; lunch**

**Period 6; Biology building 2**

**Period 7; Gym**

I was happy with my schedual and I had four classes with Alice and Rose, this was better than last year. When the bell rang for us to transition to first period I saw Edward Cullen walk into the same spanish room that I was giong in. I smiled to myself and walked in the door where I saw a seating chart plastered on the over head. I found my name and it said I was sitting next to Edward. Again I smiled and I walked to my seat setting my notebook down and taking my pen out of my purse. I clicked it back and fourth and when Edward turned around from talking to Tyler Crowely I was sitting there.

"Hi Bella." He said and it almost sounded like he was nervous to talk to me. "Hi Edward." I said and I think he was surprised with the annoyed-ness in my voice. I remembered everything Selena told us about playing hard to get, she said;_ 'Remember if they talk to you and you want to talk to them don't sound egar. Pretend that you are annoyed and go back to whatever you were doing.' _I went back to clicking my pen and the teacher came in the room, "Mr. Cullen you have a seat, sit in it." He sat down in his seat and looked at me. He pulled a peice of paper out of his binder and started wrighting something. (_Edward, _**Bella**)

_You look really nice today Bella_

_-E_

**Thanks I guess?**

**B3**

_Your welcome, is this why you girls disapperead all summer? Cause if it is you all look awsome!_

_-E_

**What is it too you? and maybe it is..Ik! this outfit is tottaly awsome**

**B3**

After that he didn't write back, he just looked at me like there was something on my face. "Cullen is there something on my face because you keep staring at me?" I asked him and he looked foward to pay attenchion to what the teacher was talking about. The rest of the morning was filled with boys asking me out and me declining, the teachers going over rules, and then I had a free period. When it came time for lunch Rose, Alice, and I met at my locker.

We were going to make and entrance together and then go get our lunch. Once we had opened the café doors everyone stared. We smiled and walked to the lunch line where I got a diet pepsi and a salad. We went over to the empty lunch tabel where we always sat and countinued talking. "Uhoh bitch alert." I said when I saw Lauren and Jessica walking towards us. "Wow, I never thought you dorks could get out of character. You really are trying to hard. Your outfits aren't even real designer, they are all knockoff's." She said while Jessica sniggered behing her. "Speaking of fakes, which our outfits aren't, where'd you get that tan Lauren?" I asked and everyone who was listening laughed. "Well I was in Flordia all summer and this isn't fake." she said trying to sound better but it just came out nasely.

"Right, then why does it look like the tan is uneven here and here and maybe here to." I said pointing to different spots on her arms and legs. "Why you little bitch, you think you are better than all of us just because you changed the way you do you hair, makeup, and the way you dress. It doesn't even look good." She said and when I was about to say something I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper approch. "We all think they look good Lauren, and I think Bella was right about how your tan was uneven. I doubt Bella thinks she is better because she has been treated horrible by you all her life and she knows how it feels to get made fun of." Lauren's mouth dropped.

"You're standing up for them?" She asked and when I nodded she walked out of the door and into the hall probably going to the bathroom. "I can take care of myself Edward, but thanks for helping." I said as I stabbed my salad with my fork. "No problem, do you girls mind if we sit here?" He asked, I turned towards the girls and shrugged my shoulders, and the boys sat down at the table. "So, you girls really changed this summer, and I like it." I heard Jasper say to all of us but he only had eyes for Alice. "Um Jasper, my face is up here." She said giggling and he lifted his head from her cheast.

Jpov

Alice is so pretty!

Empov

Damn Rosalie looks hott, I would definatly tap that. Bella has attitude it must be torchering Edward that she is playing hard to get, mwahahaha. I wonder if there is fries for lunch?

Epov

That morning had gone by fast and I had Bella in my first period spanish class. I passed a note to her and when I asked her if getting the makeover was what the girls did all summer she asked me why it mattered to me. I didn't answer back, I like the Bella with attitude it was different than I had ever seen her before. The rest of the morning passed in a blurr, all I could think about was Bella. When it came time for lunch I set my books in my locker and went to find Emmett and Jasper. They were in the middle of the hall arguing over who was hotter, my sister or Rose. I shiverred at the thought of Jasper hooking up with my sister then it dropped my mind.

We walked in the café to find everyone crowded around Bella, Rose, and Alice's table. I could hear Lauren Mallory's nasely voice and I knew she was saying something to them because they looked better than she did. "Why you little bitch, you think you are better than all of us just because you changed the way you do you hair, makeup, and the way you dress. It doesn't even look good." I could hear Lauren say to all the girls. We came up to the table and thats when I said something to their little argument. "We all think they look good Lauren, and I think Bella was right about how your tan was uneven. I doubt Bella thinks she is better because she has been treated horrible by you all her life and she knows how it feels to get made fun of." Lauren's mouth dropped, and I had to say it was pretty funny.

"You're standing up for them?" She asked and when I nodded she walked out of the door and into the hall probably going to the bathroom. "I can take care of myself Edward, but thanks for helping." Bella said as she stabbed her salad with her fork. "No problem, do you girls mind if we sit here?" I asked, and when she turned towards the girls and shrugged her shoulders we all sat down. "So, you girls really changed this summer, and I like it." Jasper said to all the girls as he looked at my sisters cheast. "Um Jasper, my face is up here." Alice said giggling and Jasper blushed and lifted his head to look at her face. The rest of lunch I really didn't say anything. Alice and Rose flirted with Emmett and Jasper. Bella just ate her salad and laughed at the girls when they had an attempt to flirt.

She got up to throw away the rest of her salad and I followed after her. "Is there a reason why your following me?" She asked me without turing around, "Um, I wanted to talk to you." I said catching up to her, and she turned around to where our cheasts were almost touch. "Talk." She said "Uhhhh, you look really nice today." She rolled her eyes, "You already said that." She said and turned and walked back to the table grabbing her bags and walking out of the café. Emmett and Jasper were still talking with the girls when the bell rang, "Where did Bella go?" Alice asked Rose. " She walked out the door about twenty minutes ago." the girls walked out the door and went to find Bella.

Bpov

Once I had walked out the door when I talked to Edward my cell phone rang. It was my dad and he never called my phone during school unless it was an emergancy. "Dad? Is everything ok?" I asked "I came home for lunch and guess who I found sitting on my door step?" He said sounding angry and said at the same time. "I don't know who dad?" I asked. "Renee, Bella, Renee she was sitting on the door step and she wants to see you. I didn't know what to say or do, but when I left to go back to work she was still sitting there." I had tears rolling down my eyes and I couldn't beilive what was happening. I sunk down by a locker once I hung up my phone and I start crying.

My hands covered my face and I didn't want to go anywhere. I knew Alice and Rose were probably look for me by now, but I just didn't want to get up. "Bella?" I heard someone call my name and when I looked up it was Adonis himself, none the other Edward. "Bella whats wrong?" He asked coming to sit on the ground next to me. "Charlie, call, Renee." Was all I could get out between sobs. "Charlie called and Renee is back?" He asked and he got me so well. All I could do was nodd my head and I heard gasps and knew it must be Alice and Rose. "Bella, whats wrong?" I couldn't get any words out and I knew Edward was going to answer them for me.

"Charlie called Bella right after she walked out and Renee is back." He said and Rosalie and Alice gasped. "Bella, do you want us to take you home?" They asked, I shook my head, "No, Charlie said she was sitting on our porch. I am just going to go to the bathroom and fix my makeup I can make it threw school." the girls nodded their heads and Edward helped me up from the floor. "Thanks." I turned to him and walked away going to the bathroom to fix my make up. Alice and Rose followed behind me and they touched up there makeup while I redid mine. The rest of the day I focused on my classes even when I had biology with Edward, I needed to be prepared to go home and face Renee.


	4. Chapter 4

Bpov

The final bell for school rang that day and I knew what I was going home to face. I didn't want to do this alone, but I knew if I didn't I wasn't going to do this. I took Rose and Alice home and then drove to my house, there she was sitting on the porch in the swing waitng for me. I parked in the drive way and took a deep breath before I got out of the car. I grabbed my bag and opened the door of my car and when Renee saw me she gasped. "Are you my Bella?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes. "Yes i'm Bella, and i'm not yours remember you left." I sneered as I opened the door. Once I stepped in I turned around, "Are you coming in?" I ask before I shut it.

She followed me in as I went to the kitchen, "Bella, you are so beautiful." I rolled my eyes "Hence the name." I wasn't happy that she was here, she had left us and now I was left to pick up the peices. "Why did you come here now? You have been gone for 15 years and you come here now, why now Renee why?" I tried to ask calmly, but after a little I was yelling. "I didn't mean to leave you Bella, I wanted to come back to get you. I wasn't happy here, I didn't love Charlie anymore." I rolled my eyes as tears streamed down my face. "Everything you just said is bullshit, BULLSHIT you left Charlie and I when I was three years old, and you had fifteen years to come back and get me and you come now. I love my dad and if you left because you didn't love him you didn't love me."

Renee had tears coming down her face and I really didn't care right now, everything I was saying was true. "Bella, i'm sorry. You don't know how many times I wanted to come back. Bella please forgive me." I looked at her and now I was crying, "Forgive you? You think after everything you have done i'm going to forgive you? Fuck no I am going to forgive you." I said as clamly as I could, and when I turned around standing there was Charlie. "Dad." I said and I ran into his arms giving him a hug. "Bella, I think it is time you go upstairs. Your mother and I need to talk." He said and I looked at him, "She isn't my mother, my mother helped me threw everything. I count Esme as my mother." I said and I walked upstairs.

I could hear my father and Renee yelling at each other and I could here Renee's sobs. "Charlie I miss her let her come stay with me for a while." she said I knew I would never do that. "No, I know she would never want to go with you Renee. She told me when she was ten years old she hated you for leaving us, and I think no is the time you should go." He said, and they didn't know I was sitting at the top of the stairs listening. "Okay." She said in between sobs, and I could hear the door opening and closing. I ran down the stairs and saw my dad in the kitchen his head in his hands.

"Dad, does this mean that she is gone for good now?" I asked as tears still streamed down my face. "I don't know Bell but she is gone for now." I ran into his arms and gave him a hug right now I needed to be around my father. "When she and I were talking, how much of it did you here?" I asked him. "From I didn't mean to leave you Bella. You didn't have to stand up for me Bells, but I am glad you did." I smiled, "I really don't feel like cooking tonight, what do you say we go to the dinner." I said and he agreed with me. We changed out clothes and I fixed my makeup to go out to dinner and I had to say it was one of the best times I have had with my father.

2 months later

It has been two months since that incident with Renee and we haven't heard anything from her. I was still playing hard to get with Edward and I knew that he was getting more egar to ask me out. I was starting to hold back on the playing hard to get because I really wanted him to ask me out was friday and I had simple jeans, heels, and a tee-shirt. My hair was pulled into a side pony tail and I was having fun today with Alice and Rose, we were having a sleepover after school at Alice's house. There was one period left in school and I happened to have that class with Edward.

"Hi Bella." He said as I walked in the door. "Oh, hi Edward." I said and he looked at me, because I wasn't playing hard to get anymore. "Um, Bella I wanted to ask you something." I smiled at him, "Ask away." I said and he looked at me with a smile forming on his face. "Do you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked and I smiled, "I'd love to." I said and he smiled. The bell rang and we started to pay attenchion to what we were doing today. Threw out the whole class Edward and I stared at each other giving each other random smiles. When the bell rang he walked me to my locker and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Now I was smiling, Rose and Alice must have noticed because when I walked out to my car they asked what was up with the smile on my face.

"Well, I have a date with Edward tomorrow night, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek after he walked me to my locker." They smiled and squealed, we stopped at mine and Rose's house to get our clothes for tonight. I was happy that Alice's house had an indoor pool and hot tub we would have so much fun. We got home and went straight up to Alice's room to change into our bathing suits. After that we went downstairs with our towels and there was the pool. I couldn't wait any longer, I pulled off my cover up threw my towel to the ground and went an jumped in the pool. The water was awsome and I knew were were going to be having so much fun.

For half an hour us girls jumped off the diving board went down the waterslide and had a noodel fight. We didn't notice anyone was in the room with us until we heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughing at us. "I have an idea!" I screamed out and everyone went quiet. "Chicken!" I screamed and we all scurryed to find a partner. Rosalie took Emmett, Alice took Jasper, and I took Edward. That had worked out pretty well. It was the battel between the couples and once I had knocked Alice off of Jasper's shoulders it was between Rose and I. We started pushing each other and giggling hystericaly. I had no idea who was going to win and when I push Rose and it wasn't hard they fell down.

I saw Emmett come out of the water and his face was halirious. "Edward cheated, he tripped me." I shrugged my shoulders, "We never stated any rules, so we win." I said and Emmett came charging at us. He pushed Edward and I underwater and when we came back up we started laughing. After that we all just hung out in the pool and fooled around. It wasn't until Esme came home with pizza's around 8:00 when we got in the pool. After we ate dinner the girls and the boys went to seperate rooms to get cleaned up and then come back in the living room for movies. I took a shower and threw on my pajamas and I waited for Alice and Rose to get finished.

I was happy that I was having fun tonight, not that I never did with Alice and Rose it just was alot of fun because we knew the guys liked us. Alice and Jasper were going steady since November and Rosalie and Emmett had been going steady since October. That left Edward and I who had just started dating, and I hoped it would progress farther. At 9:00 we were all down in the living room getting comfortable for movies. Alice chose Twilight and Emmett had chose Private Valentine armed and dangerous with Jessica Simpson and I had no idea why. We watched twilight first and everything was so simliar.

The girls name was Isabelle Marisa Duck, her boyfriend was Edmund Cameron, then Eric Cameron, Johnathen Quail, Rebecca Quail, Alicia Cameron, Christopher Cameron, and Estella Cameron. It was weird how all their names were similar to ours. I shook the idea out of my head and finished watching the movie as I cuddeled into Edward's arms. I didn't make it threw the second movie, to think of it I don't think anyone did. I could hear in the middle of the night Esme and Carlisle talking. "Aren't they so cute? They fell asleep in each others arms. Oh Carlisle they would make the cutest babies." I had a feeling they were talking about Edward and I but I just fell back asleep.

Epov

I woke up the next morning on the couch with Bella's head resting on my cheast. Her hair was covering her face and her face was beautiful when she slept. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper weren't there anymore which meant there must be food around. I carefully got up from the couch making sure to not disturbe Bella sleeping and I walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning. They nodded their heads and went back to eating their food as I grabbed a plate of my own. Not minutes later the three girls came running in the room and Bella went straight for the bacon.

I started laughing at her and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I put my head down and chuckled to myself. After a couple minutes I looked back up and saw everyone talking. Bella's head turned towards me and she gave me a smile. I saw Emmett look at us and then roll his eyes, that caused Bella to blush and then she went back to eating. After a while Alice, Rose, and Bella went upstairs to get changed for the day. The boys followed after them and we were still ready before they were. We started playing Rock Band while we waited for the girls to finish getting ready.

When they came down an hour and a half later the girls all went to Bella's and they told us that they would bring Bella back later for our date. That made me think, I have a date with Bella Swan tonight, I can't beilive I have a date with her. The rest of the day we played video games, and when it chimed 6:30 I went to get ready for our 7:00 date. I had told Alice where we were going so Bella could be dressed right for the resturante I was taking her too. I put on my black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a simple black tie. I fixed my hair and then waited for Bella to get here.

Bpov

We left the Cullen's house around 11:30 and Alice, Rose, and I went shopping for my date tonight. Alice told me we would be going somewhere fancy so I needed to get a dress, and we went to the mall. I didn't remember how many dresses I tried on, all I know is I love the dress I bought. It was a simple red dress that had a bow to one side, and thou it wasn't blue I thought it looked pretty one me. Alice took me home and did my makeup while Rose did my hair. In the end I thought I looked beautiful. **(Dress and hairstyle on my profile)** My hairs was up and my make up was subtle. I drove the girls to the Cullen's so I could meet Edward there for my date, and Alice had to make sure I was perfect.

We got to the house and Alice opened the door leading us all inside. Standing by the stair case were the three boys figiting with Edward's tie. "Dude" Jasper said as he hit Edward's shoulder and he turned around. He smiled at me and I smiled at him, Edward took my hand and led me to his volvo outside the house, and we got started on our date. Edward drove us to Port Angeles to a resturant called La Bella Italia, the resturant was very fancy but I liked it. Edward had reserved a tabel for us so there was no wait, and when the waitress led us to our tabel she had all eyes for Edward.

I rolled my eyes and Edward noticed because he started chuckeling at me. "Is someone a little jealous?" He asked me, "Well if the waitress didn't have all eyes for you it would be a little better." I said and he again chuckeled at me. The waiter who was serving us was older and he had a wedding band on so he wasn't oogling me. I ordered the cheese ravioli and Edward got Chicken fettucine. The night was fun, we talked about different things we never knew about each other. Once we finished dinner and desert Edward drove me back to his house where I would be staying the night again. Before we walked in the house he leaned over in his car and gave me a kiss on the lips. We deepend the kiss and I licked his bottom lip for entrance and he gladly let me in. After that it was a battle and when we stopped we were gasping for air, that was wow. Now I knew that Edward and I would be good together.


	5. Chapter 5

Bpov

It has been five months since Edward asked me out on our first date, and four months since we started going steady. I loved calling Edward mine and walking around school holding his hand. It showed that he was mine and no-one could mess that up, and by no-one I mean Lauren Mallory. She was always flirting with him and it was when I was right next to him, I think she knew it pissed me off because she always made sure to do it when I was around, but after I got past all the annoying ness it didn't really matter. Today was Friday and today was the day that Edward and I were going on a group date with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. All I knew was that we were going to a dinner and movie, I didn't know what resturant or what movie we were going to, which made everything kind of serious.

We were sitting in the final class of the day, and Edward and I were staring at each other and we couldn't stop. "Mr. Cullen Ms. Swan, is there a reason you two are staring at each other." The teacher asked and we looked down at our papers and she turned around and countinued writing on the black board. We looked up at each other again, and I started talking to him, well mouthing sentence's to him. _You almost got us in trouble! _I said and he pointed a fingure towards himself and shook his head and then pointing to me. I pretended I was surprised and put a hand over my cheast and laughed. It must have come out loud because the teacher turned around again, "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan if you disrupt my class one more time I will be sending you out." She said and turned around once more.

I laughed at the faces he was making towards me and when the teacher turned around another time we didn't notice. "Thats it, both of you out." She said and we picked up or books trying not to laugh and walked out the door. "I can't beilive we got kick out of class because you were making faces at me." I said to him while we were still laughing and waiting for the bell to ring. "What, we only got in trouble because you couldn't keep your laughs down." He said. We got to my locker and I put my combination in putting my books away when Edward closed my locker and turned me around. He bent down and leaned in to kiss me, but the simple kiss turned into more of a makeout session.

Edward licked my bottom lip asking for enterance and I opened my mouth letting him in and from there it was a battel of tounges. When the bell rang we detatched from each other and I bit my lip turning around to put my books away for good this time. I ignored my smuged lipgloss and I wipped the rest of it away, once I grabbed my jacket Edward took me to his volvo and drove me home. We always worked on homework when we were there, or tried to work on homework. It usally ended up with a quick makeout session on the couch before my dad got home. Today was different thou, he dropped me off at home so I could get ready for tonight and then I would drive my honda over to the Cullen's and meet them there for dinner and a movie.

It didn't take me long to get ready, I already had an outfit pick out, and all I needed to do was take a shower and then redo my makeup afterwards. It took me about fourtyfive minutes and then I was off. I knew it would take Rose and Alice a longer time so I knew I would be spending sometime with the boys. When I got there Esme and Carlisle were gone, Edward pulled me upstairs to his bedroom where we did some seris making out. I know it seems like that was all we did, but it really wasn't, we were an average couple. Minus the fact that we had never had sex, well atleast not yet. When I knew it was time to stop we both went downstairs even thou I knew that was what neither of us wanted to do.

Downstairs we found Rosalie just walking in the door from driving here from her house. I saw Emmett give her a kiss and I knew that we were ready to go. The three couples took seperate veichels, Edward and I in his volvo, Rose and Emmett in Emmett's Jeep, and Alice and Jasper in her newly acwirred Porsche. We all speed off to the applebee's in Port Angeles, where I found out that we were going and I was really hungary. Once we got there and were able to sit at a tabel we started talking about random things. When Emmett ordered Root Beer and got it in the bottle he pretended as if he were drunk, and it was funny until the waited had to tell him to knock if off. We countinued dinner and talked, and when we were finsihed we were off to the movie.

"Can I have two tickets to Mall Cop please?" Edward asked the guy at the ticket desk, and he nodded giving us the two tickets. The four others went threw the same things and when we went to get snacks Emmett made sure we got enough. Of corse we had to laugh at Emmett, it only came natural, when we went to sit in the chairs in the theaters the comericals started playing. There was stupid things coming on and then there was something about prom, which happened to be in a little less than a month. When the end picture came on it said; _Alice, Rosalie, Bella, will you go to prom with us? _it asked and I knew it was from Edward and the other boys, "Of course I will go to prom with you, you didn't have to ask." I told him and I gave him a kiss.

Rpov

"Of course I will go to prom with you!" I told Emmett and then I kissed him. Sometimes the boy could be stupid, but of course I loved him.

Apov

"Yes I will go to prom with you Jazzy!" I told him and like the other girls I gave him a kiss. I love how he could be so romantic, he was the best ever!

Epov

Once the girls had told all of us yes to our little prom idea we sat and watched the movie. I knew it was something they wanted to see because we had all heard them talking about it during lunch a couple days ago. We watched the movie and I had to say it was really funny, like nothing else. Once the date was done we all went back to my house for more movies and some truth or dare. I knew that this was going to be alot of fun! We got back home and all the girls went to Alice's room to change into their pajama's while the boys got out basketball shorts and wife beaters and went to go change in the bathrooms.

One we were all gathered in the living room and comfortable the games started. It started off with us telling the rules because we knew Emmett always did something stupid. "Okay, rule one you cannot make the person who you are daring do something they already do, and I think that is it." Alice said and we got started with the games. "Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked her, "Truth." "If my brother was to propose would you say yes?" She asked, "Yes I would, but we already talked about that and that wouldn't happen until after college. Emmett truth or dare?" She asked and I knew it would be a dare. "Dare!" Bella got this look on her face that I had never seen before and it looked pretty evil.

"Emmett I dare you to let Rosalie tie you up in a chair and do you makeup like a chick." She said and everyone started laughing. The color went out in Emmett's face and he was shaking his head, "No, NO NO NO." he was now shreaking like a little girl and everyone started laughing. "Do I smell a chicken?" I heard Bella taunt him and after she did that for a while he gave in a let Rose do it. I had to say the aftermath of that was pretty funny. After a while it was Emmett's turn and I think the made Bella a little scared. "Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asked her with a smile, "Dare." She said and everyone's eyes went wide. "I dare you to french kiss Rosalie." She looked at him and then started giggling, "Thats all?" She asked and his eyes went wide.

Bella walked up and went over to Rosalie where she was smirking and she lent down and gave her a kiss right on the lips. All three of the girls started giggling after that and I had to say seeing my girlfriend kiss another girl was extremely hot. After that we got tired of the game and decided it was time to go to bed. I couldn't wait to see Bella in the morning, I already missed her.

Bpov

The weeks past were filled with different preparations for prom. Alice insisted that we all find the perfect dresses, and the boys matched us. It took us at least two weeks to find the dresses, and then they still needed to be altered, and it was only a week before prom. Esme kept telling us that she could do it and Alice was still freaking out. The only reason she was freaking out was because I still hadn't found a dress, and that was the cause of todays shopping trip in Los Angela's for the long weekend. Alice's prom dress was gold and it had red designes on it and a red bow to the side. Rosalie's dress made her look amazing, it was a simple red gown that setteled on one shoulder and had a simple beaded designer on that shoulder.

Alice flew us out to Las Angela's that weekend so I could have my sights set on finding a dress. I knew I needed to find on because prom was next week and any alterations that needed to be done Esme was going to have to do quick. So once we landed from the plane we took a car to the shops and we were off. Once it reached lunch time and I hadn't found anything Alice was getting annoyed. "Bella, we only have one day here and there is a week before prom, you need to find your dress." Alice said as we setteled at the hardrock café for lunch. "Ali, I know it's just I want the dress to be perfect and I want this to be the best night of my life." I said as Rose and Alice looked at me.

We ate lunch and once we were finished we were backing to our mission. We walked in the first store and went threw a couple dresses, and then I found it. The dress was teal with gold designs going down the dress and they had one left and it was in my size. "Rose, Alice, I think I found my dress!" I said and they came running to where I was standing the dress pulled out. "Bella, that dress is amazing. It would look so pretty on you!" Alice said and we went into the dressing rooms to try it on. In the end it fit perfectly, and we ended up buying it. The rest of the day was filled with finding jeweley and shoes, Alice and Rose picked up different things they found cute as did I. I knew this wasn't our regular shopping trip, but prom was important to us, and I knew the night with Edward was going to be perfect.

**Authors Note; All the prom dresses are on my profile as well as the first date dress and hair style. I am trying to get the chapters up as soon as possible with out hurrying, I just need to get them perfect, and the pase I write at I know seems quick, but I want to get the story finished for my readers ;)**

**Thanks, Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

Bpov

Alright today was prom and I needed to remember that this was all for Edward. Alice took us out early this morning and took us to get mani's and pedi's. I never got anything complicated, just a french manicure with a flower on one fingure. For the beggining part of the morning that is what we did. We all went back to my house to get ready because we wanted to be away from the boys for this part. We got to my house and took showers and then came back to my room to get ready for everything. I knew we were all nervous and this was an all day process for something that lasted maybe 5 or 6 hours. We ate little for lunch because we were all nervous and wanted to make sure we weren't bloated when we got in our dresses.

I did my make up very subtle and then I let Rosalie at my hair because I didn't know what to do with it. Alice had Rosalie do the same thing with her hair and then Rose did her own thing with hers. By the time the doors rang the bell at 6:00 we were trying to finish getting ready. It consisted of checking our make-up, reapplying our lipgloss and then making sure our breath was ok. After we walked down the stairs where the boys were waiting we could she their faces. "You girls look beautiful." my father said as he saw us when he was talking to the boys. Once Charlie said that they all turned around and looked at us with smiles.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward told me and held out his hand so we could go to the car. Sitting outside was a large Suv that they had rented to drive us to Seattle for prom. "You guys didn't have to do this for us." I said and I knew Alice and Rose were thinking of it too. The boys shrugged their shoulders and helped us in the car before it sped off. Once we reached Seattle the drive stopped at a resturante and I figured this was where we were going to eat tonight.

Epov

Once we picked the girls up at Bella's house we have the driver we rented take us to the resturante we had reservations at in Seattle. We sat down to eat and people we staring at us because we were just up so fancy, but we just ignored them. I knew Bella couldn't wait until we got to prom, she had beem worrying so much about this lately. The girls got up from the table because they had to use the bathroom, but I knew it because they needed time to talk about something they were all thinking.

Bpov

When we got into the bathroom I turned to Rose and Alice. "Do you guys have any plans for tonight with the boys?" I asked them once I knew no-one was in there. "Well yeah, but why does it matter Bella?" I looked at them, "Guys, I think i'm ready." they looked at me confused, "ready, ready." I said and thats when they got it. They smiled at me and I knew what I was getting myself into. "Bella, thats a good thing. You and Edward have been dating for a long time and you knew this was going to be happening sooner or later." Rose said and they both leaned in to give me a hug.

"Okay, but when we go back out there you can't tell anyone what we talked about or show it on you face." I said and they looked at me, I just asked them to do something that was impossible, but hey lets give it a try. We walked back out to where the boys were sitting and we all sat down. Rose and Alice had smiles on their faces, they were going to give everything away like normal. "What is wrong with you two?" Emmett asked them and they shook their heads and stuffed food into their mouths. Edward looked at me and I shook my head like I didn't know anything and we all went back to eating.

When we made it to prom everyone was on the floor dancing, while some people gathered around the tabels to talk. Us three couples went on the dance floor and started dancing I had to say we were having fun. When the band stopped playing I knew it was time for them to announce prom king and queen. I saw Lauren Mallory smooth out her dress as if she knew she was going to get, and then I saw some other girls cross their fingers. "Okay the teachers just informed me that it is time to announce prom king and queen." the crowd started to cheer and when they quieted down he started to say the names.

"Prom King is Edward Cullen!" He said and he bent down to give me a kiss and then walked up on stage. "And now for our prom queen, Isabella Swan." I heard Lauren Mallory shreek and then walk out the door. Alice pushed me to go up on stage and I blinked twice and then walked up. I could feel the bands lead singer place the crown on my head, everything was so sureal, how could this be happening. "If everyone could it is time for the king and queen to dance." He said and Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I don't even know the song that was playing I just stared into Edward's eyes.

After our dance we decided it was time to get out of there. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper were getting ready to go so we just drove back to Forks with them. I knew my father was going to be in Olympia tonight so I had the house alone, and I think that is what I wanted. We arrived in Forks and dropped everyone off where they wanted to go. I was the last to be dropped off and Edward came inside with telling the driver he was free to go for the night. We were sitting in my bedroom once I had changed into my pajamas for the night. I leaned over and gave Edward a kiss on his lips, once it was deepend I knew what was going to happen.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. We countinued to kiss for a little bit and finally it ended up happening(I don't like writing lemons so use your imaginations). By the time everything was finished I was laying on Edward's chest breathing hard. "That was, wow." Was all I could say and Edward looked at me. "Yeah it was." We layed there for more time than we thought we would and we fell asleep. By the time I woke up it was 7:00 in the morning. "Edward, wake up it's 7:00!" I said and he sat right up rubbing his eyes. "Oh my god. Bella can you take me home I don't have my car." He said and we jumped up an got dressed. I check out the window while I was getting dressed and thank god Charlie wasn't home.

Edward and I jumped in the car and we sped off towards his house. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep Bella." He said "Edward it's fine, remember I fell asleep to and Charlie wasn't there so it was okay." I said, we countinued our conversation regularly. When I pulled into the Cullen's driveway Edward leaned over and gave me a quick kiss and then jumped out of the car. I backed out of the driveway and sped off towards my house where I hoped Charlie wasn't home. But sure enough when I got there the crusier was in the drive, and I knew he was going to as questions. I couldn't tell him that Edward stayed the night, he would blow his top if he found out, so I knew I would have to make up some excuse.

"Hey Bella where have you been?" He asked me. "I ended up staying the night with Alice, I left before I could wake her up." He nodded his head and I went upstairs to clean my bedroom. I couldn't beilive that I just lied to my father to keep him from knowing I had sex. That was too much. For the rest of the day I stayed up in my bedroom to avoid my dad and blurting out the truth, I went down to cook lunch for us and the same with dinner. My father had gone in the living room to watch the game that was on and I went back upstairs to get on my computer. I knew that sooner or later Charlie was going to find out that I had sex with Edward, I just didn't know how soon that would be.

Epov

When Bella had woken me up the next morning and told me I fell asleep I knew I had to get out of there quick before Charlie came home, if he wasn't all ready there. We rushed to get ready and once she had checked to make sure Charlie wasn't there we were running downstairs to her car. She drove me home and no matter how many times I tried to apologize she said it was ok. When I got home and ran in the front door I tried to not get my mother to notice me. But when I opened the door as quiet as I possibly could she still heard me, "Edward can you come in here for a second?" She said and I walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I said giving her a crooked smile.

"Did you just get in? Were you with Bella, Edward?" she said, "Yeah, we fell asleep mom." I said and she looked at me. "You expect me to beilive that you two didn't do anything. I know your responisble but you are teenagers." She looked at me with the eyes of you better tell me but I just looked away from her and ran upstairs to my room. I locked my door and went in my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I was thinking of what happened, and I knew I loved Bella more than anything in the world. I sat in my room thinking the whole day, we never talked about what would happen when we went to college. I was accepted to Harvard for the fall semester and Bella still hadn't decided, but I knew she was thinking Washington University.

Everything was going to be so hard to be away from her when we had just stared sating a couple months ago. I knew we were young and all but I knew Bella was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My phone started ringing, "Hello?" "Hi, this is Mark Couture from Dartmouth University is this Carlisle Cullen?" "No, this is his son Edward, but i'll go get him." I said and I went to my dad's office. "Dad, it's a guy named Mark Couture from Dartmouth he wants to speak to you." I said and I handed him my phone. I sat outside my dad's office hoping to hear something, but I couldn't because the room was soundproof. Half and hour later my dad came out of the room, handed me my phone and then signaled for me to come downstairs. We walked downstairs and once my dad had everyone in the living room he got ready to tell us.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Mark Couture from Dartmouth and we were talking about Edward. He told me the board has decided to accept him full scholarship for the fallsemester." I looked up at my dad, Dartmouth was my dream and I couldn't beilive I was going there on a scholarship. "Wow, that is awsome Edward." Alice said, and thats when I realized I needed to go tell Bella, but I couldn't do it now not after everything we had just done.


	7. Chapter 7

Epov

Today was graduation and I had yet to tell Bella that I was going to Dartmouth, tomorrow. I needed to tell her and I had no clue when I was going to. I was getting ready in my room and I knew Bella was right next door getting ready with Alice. Bella practically lived here these days, she was either with Alice or myself. What still worried me was that all the time we had soent together I had never found the right time to tell her. I was thinking of going to Alice's room but that would ruin her graduation, and if I told her afterward that would ruin the party. I needed to do it now, I was going to go talk to Bella.

"Alice, can I talk to Bella?" I said as I entered her bedroom. "Yeah, I will be downstairs if you need me." She said and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Bella, we need to talk." I said and we sat on Alice's couch. "Edward, whatever it is you can tell me. I am your girlfriend I will understand." "I got accepted to Dartmouth, and I am going." "Edward that is wonderful, you could have told me before." "Thats not it thou, I leave tomorrow evening." I said and she looked up at me. "Wait, Edward you can't go, i'm i'm-" and she stopped there and ran out of the room down the stairs and onto the porch where I saw Alice comfort her. Dammit I really screwed up.

Bpov

Once Edward had told me he was leaving for Dartmouth tomorrow I tried to tell him my news. No-one knew yet and it didn't help that he was leaving and I was going to have to do this on my own. I saw Alice come out on the porch and pull me into her arms, I knew this was the person that I was going to have to tell in order to tell Edward when I could. "Bella, I know something is up other than Edward leaving. What is it?" She asked me and thats when I looked up at her. "Edward can't leave because I am 2 months pregnant with his child." I said and she looked at me like she was going to cry. "Bella, everything is going to be okay. But you need to tell him before he leaves." I noded my head and we went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

Alice finished my makeup in record time and did hers. We didn't talk about what I told her downstairs we just focused on graduation. When it came time for us to go to the school to line up I grabbed Edward's hand and didn't let go until we got there. When the song started I sucrried off to get with the s's and we started walking. The only time I payed attenchion during the ceremony is when my name was called to get my diploma and when we were announced as the graduating class of 2009. I went to give Alice and Rose a hug and Edward came over to us. When Charlie came over to us he gave me a hug and didn't really say anything. He told me to have fun at the party and he would see me later.

I went to the party that night with all intentions to tell Edward. But with saying hello to everyone and dancing, and trying to be a good host it never happened. It came time for me to go home and I went and gave Alice and all my friends a hug. I came to Edward and I knew I was going to miss him so much. I ran into his arms giving him a hug and then a kiss, "I will be back tomorrow to go to the airport with you." I said and I walked out the door to my car and drove home, this was going to be a long night.

The next day, Edward leaves,

I sat at my desk noon the next day. My night was sleepless and I sat at my desk trying to write a letter explaining everything to Edward. I was going to tell him not to open it till the plane took off, and I knew that would stop him from coming back. There I was 18 year old Bella Swan pregnant with Edward's baby, I needed to tell Charlie, but I would take care of him after I came home from the airport saying goodbye to Edward. It was time for me to go over to the Cullen's and go with them to take Edward to the airport. I had climbed in the Suv and we were off to Port Angeles, this was going to be hard.

Once we had got there Edward and I were holding hands. _All Passengers on flight 313 to Hanover, New Hampshire you may now board _the annonuncement for him to board came on and that when I had to give him my letter. He said goodbye to all his family and everyone else, he saved me for last. I went into his arms, "I love you Edward no matter what I have done or will do I always will." I took the letter out of my back pocket. "Read this once the plane takes off, not before okay." I said and handed him the letter. He kissed me one last time and then he really had to go. He looked back once and blew me a kiss, I really loved him

Epov

I said goodbye to everyone and my Bella. When she handed me a letter and told me not to open it until the plane took off I didn't know what to think. I looked back once and I saw Bella crying into Alice's shoulder, I knew something was wrong I just didn't know what. I got to my seat on the plane and I Bella's letter felt like it wayed a hundrad pounds. Once the plane took off I opened it and started reading;

_Edward,_

_I know what I am about to tell you is a shock, and I have re-written this letter a hundrad times trying to find the right words. I told you not to open this until the plane took off because I knew going to Dartmouth was your dream and I couldn't ruin that for you. What I am trying to say is i'm pregnant, and I am a little over two months along. I am planning on keeping our baby, and when you come back from school you can see your son or daughter. I am sorry for not telling you before you left. I knew if I did you wouldn't have gone and fufilled your dream. I will always love you and I promise if you don't want anything to do with me it is ok. I am sorry I lied to you. I love you,_

_Bella_

I reread the letter over and over. I couldn't beilive Bella was pregnant and she just let me go like that. Now I could understand all the crying and why her emotions were always changing. She had made it clear that she didn't want me to give up my dreams, and only to come home on breaks, this was going to be hard for her to go threw alone without me there, but I knew Alice was going to take care of her. I wanted to go back, I wanted to take classes at W.U with Bella, I wanted to be there for everything. I couldn't beilive I had messed up this much, and I was leaving a pregnant girlfriend behind.

Bpov

We had all gotten back to the Cullen's house and this was the point where I was going to sit down everyone and tell them what I had written Edward in the letter. "Can everyone go in the living room, I have something to tell you all." I said and they walked into the living room for me to tell them my news. Once everyone was seated I took a deep breath. "The reason I gave Edward a letter at the airport today is because i'm pregnant. He didn't know and that was my way of telling him and making his stay at Dartmouth." I said and Esme looked up at me.

"Bella, does Charlie know?" she asked and I shook my head with tears streaming down my face. "I know when I tell Charlie that he is going to be angry with me." I said, "Bella, lets go tell Charlie. I will go with you and if anything happens then you can come stay with us." Esme said and we stood up to go. I was getting ready to tell my father I was pregnant with Edward's baby and I knew how my father felt about this. Esme and I arrived at my house and when I saw my fathers crusier in the yard I didn't want to do this. I opened the door and Esme followed me inside, I really didn't want to do this.

"Dad, where are you?" I called out, "In the living room Bells." Esme and I walked in the living room where I saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching high lights from the mariners game that was on last night. "Um, can I talk to you dad?" I asked and he turned the tv off turning towards me so I could tell him. "What I am about to tell you is important. Remember that I never get in trouble and this mistake is bad yes, but I am still Bella." I said andn he looked at me funny. "Bella, what is it?" He asked, "I'm pregnant dad." Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I could tell he was getting angry, the colors on his face were changing. When he finally looked up he turned towards me. "I can't beilive you were that stupid, I don't want this under my roof. You have half an hour to pack and get out."

I walked towards the stairs and I looked back to my father, he was staring at Esme like this was all her fault and it wasn't. I went upstairs and started packing, I started with my clothes and then after that it was whatever belongings I could get. I could hear my father and Esme downstairs, but I knew if I focused to much on it I wouldn't get my packing done. "She is just a child Charlie, children make mistakes." "She's 18 years old, she got pregnant. She can act like an adult and get out of my house. Don't forget your son did this to her." "I am not entirely happy about this either Charlie, but kicking her out when she needs you most that is just wrong." That was the last I heard them say before I tuned them out.

I had just finished packing my laptop in its case when Charlie called up the stairs. "Isabella half an hour is up, get out." he yelled and I got my bags and walked downstairs, I hated my life. "You know what Charlie, Esme is right. At least she understands that I need someone right now, and is giving me a place to live. I know you hate me for this, and I feel the same way about you for kicking me out." I said and Esme and I walked out of the door. We drove back to the Cullen's house and I stared out my window crying silent tears. Esme helped me inside and into the guest room, I knew the Cullen's were going to be good to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

-Month One; living with the Cullen's

I was out of Charlie's house and living with Carlisle and Esme. Once I had arrived there Esme, Alice, and Rosalie told me that we were going to redo the guest room where I was staying. The Cullen's were great and I loved everything about living in that house. We hadn't started with the guest room yet, and Esme informed me that we were going to started looking for things after my doctors appointment tomorrow morning. After dinner I walked upstairs to go to my room to start unpacking and I came past Edward's room. I opened the door and walked in the room. Everything was how Edward left it, he even made the bed before he left, something he never did.

When I went over to Edward's cd's I pressed play on stero. Edward's voice came on _Bella's Lullaby take one _a beautiful song started playing. When the music stopped playing it turned off and I turned off the stero. The song was beautiful and I wondered why he never played the song for me. I heard someone shift behind me and I turned around. Standing there was Jasper, we never really talked, but I knew he cared about what was happening. "Do you know why he didn't tell me he wrote this for me Jasper?" I told him and we sat down on the coach in Edward's room. "Edward showed it to me last night before he left. He told me that this was something he wanted to play you. But he didn't think it mattered enough." He said.

I nodded my head and walked back to my room. Edward was the best thing that had happened to me and he took time to compose me a song on his piano. I layed down on my bed and then quickly sat back up. I looked around the room processing what I wanted to do with it. The far wall had an indent in it big enough to fit a crib, I would put the baby there until I could move the baby somewhere else. I got into the shower (which was connected to my bedroom) and all I could think about was the renovations of the room. I got out of the shower and I noticed how much time I had spent in Edward's room and in the shower. It was now 11:30 and I went and layed down on my bed, unpacking could wait till tomorrow. The night was the first night I dreamt of the baby.

Epov

I had arrived in New Hampshire and I seriously considered jumping on a plane and going back to Washington. But I knew if I did that Bella would just send me straight back to New Hampshire. I arrived at my dorm room and went straight to unpack. I checked the clock, but it was 2:00 in the morning there and I didn't want to wake Charlie or Bella. I unpacked all my clothes and then stared at the clock, two hours past and it was now 4:00am there. I decided to go to bed and when I woke up in the morning I would call Bella.

When I woke up the next morning the clock said it was 11:30. I knew that it would be okay to call Bella and I couldn't wait. I dialed Bella's houe number and the phone rang three times before someone picked up, "Hello?" "Charlie, it's Edward. Can I speak to Bella please?" "Bella doesn't live here anymore. And I don't want you calling my house after what you did to my daughter." He said, so he knew about Bella being pregnant. I wonder if my parent's knew. I signed off the phone and dialed the my house number hoping that Bella lived with my parent's now.

"Hello?" It was Emmett, now this was going to be hard to get him off the phone so I could talk to Bella. "Emmett, I need to speak to Bella. Is she there?" I asked, "She isn't here, she went out with mom and the girls so they could find things to redo the guest room." He said, "Thanks, do you know if Alice has her cell phone?" "Yea she has her phone." "Thanks bro. I will call you later." I said and I hung up, I couldn't beilive that it was this hard to reach Bella, you could always find her when you needed her. I called Alice's phone, and I really hoped that I could talk to Bella.

"Hello?" "Alice, it's Edward, Could I talk to Bella?" I asked her and hoped that Alice would say yes. "Well, the thing is were kind of busy. I know you really want to talk to her and all but were doing something. I will have her call you when we get back to the house in a couple of house okay?" She said, and it really bummed my out knowing that I couldn't talk to her right now. "Yeah, just please don't forget okay. I really need to talk to her about what is going on at the moment." "Okay." Alice hung up her phone, and that left me to go do some exploring. New Hampshire was different from Washington, I had been here one day and it had yet to rain, something that we would never experiance in Forks.

Threw out the day I remembered what Charlie said. 'Bella doesn't live here anymore' and 'don't call my house after what you did to my daughter'. Bella had to tell both familys on her own and I wasn't there to go threw with it. I didn't know if Bella was going threw something hard right now because of her mother not being in her life, and Charlie kicking her out. I at least knew that Bella was with people who loved her, and she wasn't on the streets alone. New Hampshire was different, there was alot of coffee shops and book stores, I knew Bella would love it here.

Bpov; starting earlier in the morning

I woke up early due to my doctors appointment for the baby. I knew I wasn't going to be finding out the gender today no matter how much I wanted to. I hadn't even talked to Edward to find out if he wanted to keep the gender a surprise. It was really hard going threw all this without him, but I had Alice and Rosalie and Esme. They were going to be my support system. I hadn't thought at all about Charlie, well until now. If he wanted to kick me out of his house that was fine, but I had somewhere to go and people who loved me.

By 10:30 I was in Port Angeles at the hospital to go to my check up. This was my first of many, I was actually making sure I was pregnant, and I was almost positive I was because I took seven or eight different tests. I arrived there and the OBGYN's name was Doctor. Elizabeth Masen **(Edward and her are not related, Edward is a CULLEN)** she seemed nice enough and I hoped she was a good doctor. "Isabella Swan?" She called and I got up from my chair and walked over to the door that I was led threw to go take my ultra sound. Once we were in the room we started talking, "It says here that you are pretty positive your over two months pregnant. How did you figure that?"

"Well I took about ten tests and they were all positive, and I got the two months because my boyfriend and I only had sex once two months ago." I said and she looked at me. "If you don't mind me asking where is your boyfriend?" "He left yesterday for college. He knows, I wrote him a letter explaining everything because I knew if I told him before he left he would give up everything for me and our baby, and I didn't want him to do that." She looked at me and smiled, I didn't know if it was because she thought I was resonsible or something else. "Okay, well if you lye down I can take the ultrasound and we can find out if your pregnant for sure."

Doctor Masen put the gel on my stomach and rubbed it around with the wand. She froze the picture and then turned to me. "Congradulation Isabella. You have two healthy babies." I looked at her when she said two. "Did you just say I was having twins?" I asked her. "Yes, you are having twins." She printed the picture off and then wipped the gel off my stomach, I couldn't beilive that this was happening. I couldn't wait to tell Edward he would be so excited, and I knew if he were here right now he would be jumping for joy.

I drove home and thought about how I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Alice would be happy she would have new people to shop for, Emmett would have two new people to play with and everyone else would just be happy that I was happy. I drove into the drive way and sitting on the porch was Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. "So how did everything go?" Esme asked as I walked onto the porch, I smiled and they knew it was something good. "Well, I found out that I am having healthy twins." The three of them looked at me and then Alice and Rose started jumping up and down.

After that we all went inside to where everyone else was, Carlisle even ended up being home because it was lunch time. "Okay, so before you all ask I am going to tell you I am for sure pregnant, and my other news other than being 9 weeks along is that I am having twins." I said and everyone looked at me. I turned to Emmett and Jasper and I saw them both jumping up and down. I started laughing at them and then after everyone had asked questions, the girls dragged me out of the house to go find things to renovate the guest room where I was staying. I knew this was going to be fun, we always had fun going shopping, and now that I was pregnant we were redoing a room and getting ready for two babys.

When it was about three o'clock Alice pushed me into a maternity store and started handing me clothes. She had pushed me into the dressing room and they were sitting out there waiting for me to come out. It was actually fun doing all this without anyone bothering us, and I didn't have to worry about my father or anything. I head Alice's cell ringing and then I heard her saying something but I didn't catch what she said. When I stepped out of the dressing room in my finally outfit I started asking questions. "Who called Alice?" I asked, "It was Edward, you need to call him later and tell him the news!" She said and I nodded, I wish she would have let me tell him when he called.

An hour later we were coming back to the house and the girls wouldn't let me carry anything due to my 'state'. That was one thing that was really going to annoy me, they wouldn't let me do anything now and I knew once I started getting farther along it was going to be worse. I got upstairs to my room and took out my new phone that we had bought today along with the many other things. I started dialing Edward's number and I couldn't wait until I could talk to him about everything.

Epov

I was back in my dorm room and I was sitting on my computer researching stuff about pregnancy. I was also waiting for Bella to call me back. All of a sudden my phone started ringing and it was an unknown number. "Hello?" I said "Edward, it's Bella!" "Bella, I should come back there and help you get threw it." I said and I could see her now shaking her head, "No, you are staying in New Hampshire, you will come back when you can, and maybe even for the birth." "Yeah, but when is that?" I asked her, "I am due in the middle of January, and I have something to tell you." She said and she sounded really excited.

"What?" I asked a little causious. "Well, I had a doctors appointment today, and she told me I was for sure pregnant about 9 weeks along. But thats not it." she said, "What else is there honey?" "Well, i'm pregnant with twins!" She said, I was going to be a father of twins this was the best thing happening to me, I couldn't beilive it. "Twins, were having twins?" "Yea." After that we just talked about different things, Bella even asked me if we wanted the babies to be a surprise. We ended up figuring out that we were going to find out so it was eaiser for the girls to decorate the babies part of the room.

We talked on the phone for about two hours, and then Bella was being called for dinner. We said goodbye and we said we would try and call each other everyday and we even set out a schedual. I loved Bella so much, and getting her pregnant may have brought us closer. I then noticed it was time for dinner, and classes would be starting here soon and people who were taking the early classes were already here. I made my way to the cafeteria and once I got my food I went to find somewhere to sit. I started walking to find an empty tabel, when I knew I really didn't belong here without my Bella.

I knew what I was about to go was going to change everything for my life. I knew that Bella was going to be mad at me, but right now I needed to be at home with Bella, and maybe next year when I applyed again I was ready to come back. I dumped my tray and started running to the deans office. Once I arrived there I knew this was something hard, I knocked on the door and Mr. Couture told me to come in. "Well, hello Mr. Cullen is there something you need?" "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something." "Well sit down, Edward is it?" I nodded my head.

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about was that I just found out that my girlfriend was pregnant. She wants me to stay here, but I feel like I need to go back and take care of her." He looked up at me. "Edward, I feel like this is a very nobal thing you are doing. I understand that you need to leave. Next year I want you to call me, and you and your girlfriend are both accepted to come next fall semester." I looked up at him, "You really mean it sir?" "Yes, and if you want to go to Washington University I will call the school and tell them you will be taking classes online." I thanked him and I went to my dorm to pack, I was going home to Bella, and she could do nothing about it. It was time for me to go home and stay with Bella. Now that she was pregnant she needed me more thank ever and I was going to be there for her, not across the country.


	9. Chapter 9

Bpov

I was waken up in the early moring by the sounds of a car door slamming. I ignored it thinking that it was just my imagination and tried to fall back asleep. Right as I was about to fall back asleep I head my door creak open and someone started talking. "Bella, its me. Don't say anything now we will talk in the morning, but I am not leaving you now." right then I knew it was Edward. I wanted to ask him why he was home, but I also wanted to sleep. I layed back down on my pillow and I felt him crawl in next to me. For the next couple of hours I slept in Edward's arms and I felt comfortable. When I woke up that morning, Edward's arm was over my waist and it didn't seem like he was going to let me go.

As I struggeled to get out I could hear him silently laughing, "Oh, so you think this is funny?" I asked him while trying to hold my giggles back. "I know you want to talk, so lets talk." He said looking at me serisly. "All I want to know is why you came back, I thought you were going to come back vacations and whenever you could. I wanted you to start getting your eduaction now Edward." I said to him while he looked into my eyes. "I talked to the headmaster, and he told me to come back. Next year fall semester he told me that you and I have a full ride. He is even writing me a letter of recommendation to Washington Universety so I can take classes online." I looked at him, "Edward did he really say that we both have full ride next year?" I asked him making sure I didn't hear him wrong.

"Yes, he did say that. Now lets get ready and go get breakfast!" He said and I had to add he was being very enthusiastic. Once we had both taken showers, together I might add, I was pregnant what more shinnagins could I get into?We went downstairs for breakfast, Esme had blueberry pancakes and bacon on the table and it looked really good. Everyone who didn't know Edward was going to be coming home gave him a welcome back and we then started eating. I couldn't wait for these babies to come!

Month 2, living with the Cullen's

I was happy to have Edward back with me, no matter how much I wanted him to get an education I wanted him with me. Today everyone was kicking us out of the house, and we couldn't come back until the told us it was okay. So Edward and I were going to Seattle to the malls, and then out to dinner. Apparently it was time for him to spoil me and I couldn't do anything about it. So we started our drive early that morning and I couldn't wait. I didn't have to worry about Charlie anymore, we hadn't heard anything from him since he found out I was pregnant.

It was 12:00 when Edward woke me up telling me we were in Seattle. We were at Fairview Mall and it had all the best stores. Not many people from Forks ventured this far, but I know the major shoppers did. There was a chance that we would see people from school, but I doubted it. Once we had walked in the mall I went to Juicy Couture and I noticed they had a baby section. I ran over Edward close behind me, what I didn't notice was who was in the store. "Edward look at this! If we had a little girl it would look so cute on her." I said, "Well well well little Ms. Bella Swan i'm so perfect is pregnant." I knew that nasely voice from anywhere, it was Lauren.

"Yupp, and i'm happy with it." I said and turned back to Edward where we finished out conversation. "Bella, we don't know what we are going to have. We can't find out what the twins are until the doctor tells us." He said, "Wait twins?" Lauren asked us, "Yeah, now if you would leave us alone that would be great." It was kind fun telling Lauren to go away, and I could here her scowel from behind us. Edward and I went back to our conversation and he ended up telling me that we couldn't get the babies any clothes when we didn't know what they were. So we walked back over to the clothes that I could fit into and started searching. Edward had found me some really cute things and he went to pay.

We went from store to store and Edward kept buying me things. "Edward, we kinda skipped lunch and i'm really hungary." He started laughing me and then brought me to the food court. I kept looking at all the different food stores and then I couldn't decide what I wanted. "Bella, its just food, it isn't that hard to decide." Edward said laughing at me, "Well, you try being pregnant and not knowing what your craving, and right now its french fries!" I said and he sat me at a table and went to get me some french fries. After the both of us had ate lunch we went back to shopping.

Edward and I had walked past the store that sold only baby things, and I stopped right in front of the store. "Bella, do you want to go in?" All I could do was nod my head and we walked in the store. I looked at everything and all the different things there was for a baby. I knew we were going to be having to get all of these things soon and I really wanted to buy them now, but that was kind oof a problem because we didn't know the genders. I women who worked there came up to us, "Hi do you need any help?" "No, were just looking right now." "Oh, well how far along are you, your husband and your self must be excited." "Um, i'm just a little over four months, and were not married." I said and she looked at us.

"Oh, well it is just that you looked like you were farther along than that." I smiled at her I wasn't one of those crazy ladies that would get pissed off because she said I looked bigger. "I am expecting twins in January, it's ok though." I said and she smiled at me and then went back to her work. Edward and I looked around the store for about and hour and then we decided it was time for us to go to dinner. Edward drove us to an Olive Garden, and I knew they had really good food there. Edward didn't care what I got and told me to go crazy if I wanted to.

I wasn't that hungary and I got what I usally did when Alice, Rose, and I came. After that Edward had called the house to see if it was okay that we start on the ride home now. Apparently Alice said yes because we were now back in the car on the way home to Forks. I fell asleep again, and this time I knew it. I woke up as we were entering the town limitis of Forks. I looked up and I could see Edward staring at me from out of the corner of his eye. I silently laughed to myself and I looked out of the window, as I looked out we were passing Charlie's house and I couldn't look anymore. "Bella, I am sorry you had to go threw that alone, I should have been here to do that with you." I looked at him, "It's not your fault, you didn't know until you were on the plane to New Hampshire. Your mom came with me to his house, and I knew what was going to happen and Esme did to, now I am living with you guys and when the baby comes we will be a family."

I did miss Charlie, at times, but he was the one who told me to get out and I couldn't do anything about that. Edward drove the rest of the way to the Cullen household and when we got there he helped me bring all the bags in. I was really annoyed with everything right now, because everything I got was colors that were good with both boys and girls. "Bella, Edward, we all have something to show you close your eyes." Alice said and she and the rest of the family took us upstairs. We got to the guest room door and it was closed. Emmett and Jasper came up behind us and put their hands over our eyes and led us to I think was the front of the door.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Alice said and the boys removed their hands. What we saw in front of us was amazing, the entire guest room had been redone and it was now light blue with white cribs and changing stations. "You guys this is amazing! You didn't have to do this." I said to her and Edward agreed with me. "We can always change it if we need to. But I have a feeling your having one of each." Alice said and I laughed at her, she always did have a preganition for these kind of things. I laughed at her and everyone left excpet Edward and I. He came over and put his arms around me one resting on my stomach. "It was really nice for them to do this. Now I understand why we couldn't come home until they told us." He said while kissed me.

"This was beyond nice. This was completely wonderful in so many ways, and I could want anything else." I said and he looked at me and then leaned into kiss me. Edward and I walked back downstairs so we could sit with the rest of the family. "So Bella, how much longer till you find out the sex of the babies?" Rose asked as she leaned into Emmett's side. "When I go to the next appointment I can find out. I think we are going to just because it annoys me not knowing so I can buy clothes and everything." I said and Rose looked at me. "Aren't you going to let Alice and I plan a baby shower for you?" She asked and she and Alice looked at me with puppy dog eye. "Dammitt, guys don't do this to us." the looked at me harder, "fine!" I said and they smiled and moved next to each other and started planning the baby shower.

I moved closer in to Edward's side and started to get tired. "Okay, I think it is time for a certain girlfriend of mine to get to bed. She and the babies need their sleep." He said and picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs to his, wait no our, bedroom. I smiled at that and just snuggeled in closer to his side. We got upstairs and he set me on the bed and then I got up to change and to brush my teeth. I got changed and when I threw on my new pajama shorts and a tanktop. I could see the baby bump and it was definatly getting bigger. I layed my hand on my stomach and all of a suddened a felt a kick. "Edward come quick!" I said and he came running in the closet where we were standing.

"What is it are you okay?" He said as quick as he could. "I'm fine just give me your hand." He put out his hand and I put it on my stomach. Another kick came and his and my eyes met mine. Our hands layed on my stomach for another couple of minutes and this was the best thing that could happen to me. We went back to the bed after brushing our teeth and went to lie down. Edward and I fell asleep with my head resting on his cheast and his hand on my stomach. I moved my hand so it was on top of Edward's and the last thing we felt before falling asleep was the kick of our babies.

**Hehe a cliffe ;)**

**I know i'm evil but there will be another chapter up with in the week. I need ideas for the next chapter, should I have Charlie come and visit with a very pregnant Bella? Finding out the gender? or some other surprise? I need ideas so please help me, I am going to try and get it up asap. **


	10. Chapter 10

Bpov

I had found out that Edward and I were having twin boys, and the girls planned a shopping trip. Today was the day of the girls shopping trip. It was going to be alot of shopping for myself because the girls didn't want me to buy to much before the babyshower. So Alice, Rose, Esme, and I set off in the Subaru Outback early that morning. Alice wanted to go to Seattle, and I didn't know why when we could go to Port Angelas. When we arrived in Seattle hours later that morning I realized that they had designer shops there, and they sold maternity clothes. I laughed silently to myself and we walked into the store. We were greated by different sales ladies that asked if we needed help and Alice and Rose set off. "How far along are you?" one lady asked who had black hair and piercing green eyes. "I'm just about 7 months, I have twin boys on the way." She smiled at me, "I noticed that you are wearing a ring, are you married?" I shook my head. "No, i'm to young. But my boyfriend and I are excited." I said and she looked at me.

"You said you were to young, how old are you?" She asked me. "A new 19, I found out I was pregnant in June and I am due the beginning of January." She looked at me her eyes wide, "You do not look 19, I thought you had to be at lease 23." She smiled at me, "No, well I have to go my friend Alice will get disappointed if I don't at least look for clothes for myself." I said and walked over to where Alice and Rose were smiling. "Your lucky your pregnant, i'm not making you try on all the different clothes. But in return you are letting me buy whatever I want for Devin and Mitchie." I smiled. Alice had taken to calling Mitchel Mitchie, even though Edward and I said his nickname would be Mitch. I rolled my eyes at Alice and nodded my head.

Not and hour later we were walking out of the store and I had at lease six bags. But that wasn't all she had much more for me. Around noon we ate lunch and then we started shopping again. This time it wasn't for me it was for the boys. This didn't bother me, and I knew I would be getting more in the coming weeks. The whole time I was there I didn't see Alice or Rose once. Esme and I looked around at different things until we thought it was time for us to head home. Alice and Rose both had six bags each full of stuff. "What did you get?" I asked all excited, I knew it was for me who else did they know who was pregnant? "You can't find out until the baby shower next weekend." They said and I slumped in my seat.

Not two hours later we were back in Forks and at the Cullen house. Rose and Alice quickly hurried away and upstairs with Emmett and Jasper behind them. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Edward making a sandwhich. He gave me a kiss and set his finished sandwhich on the counter as he put everything away. I looked at him and then the sandwhich. I grabbed the sandwhich and ate it before he turned back around. He turned around and went to grab his sandwhich off the plate and nothing was there, "Bella, do you know what happened to my sandwhich?" He said and I was trying to swallow without him noticing. I shook my head and he laughed at me. He wiped cumbs off my face gave me a kiss, "You know that was my sandwhich and I was very hungary. What should we do?" He said smiling at me as he countinued to laugh.

A random thought popped into my head and without thinking I said it out loud. "Well, i'm still hungary I think we should go out to eat." All of a sudden I heard people laughing from behind me, Emmett being the loudest. "Bella, that was freaking hilarious. Edward dude, I think you need to take your girlfriend out to dinner. Better yet how bout we all go out to dinner." He said and we ended up all agreeing to go to the diner for dinner. Soon after we were getting dinner at the diner and people we staring at me. I knew some people knew I was pregnant because they were invited to the baby shower, but not everyone in Forks new. I was surprised that the word hadn't spread, after all I was over 7 months pregnant. I guess Charlie was keeping it on the down low because the police cheif couldn't keep his own daughter in line enough to prevent her from getting pregnant. I was a disgrace to the town whatever, fuck it.

After waiting for my burger and fries and everyone else waiting for theres we finally got to eat. After that we went back home and Edward and I went upstairs to our bedroom. Edward and I sat up there talking and I showed him what I had got today and what I had got for the boys. Soon enough the door Bella rang and I could here yelling downstairs. Edward and I opened the door and from the top of the stairs we could hear Charlie yelling at Carlisle and Esme. "What the hell were you thinking, letting her and that no good son of yours share a room? He got her pregnant and you two are just acting like nothing in this whole situation is wrong." He yelled right at Carlisle, when Charlie said that about Edward their faces changed. "Hey, my son is better for Bella than anyone, and don't act like Bella wasn't a part of this. It takes two people to get one pregnant, and Edward didn't force this on Bella. We are letting them share a room because we created a nursery for their twin boys that are on their way into this world." Carlisle yelled back.

I couldn't stand this anymore, my so called father was yelling at the Cullen's who were wonderful because I was pregnant. He was saying it was Edward's fault for everything when it was both of us, everything Carlisle was saying was true. "Charlie just shut up. Carlisle is right, this isn't Edward's fault we both did this, and if you want to blame anyone blame me. I am the one who told Edward I wanted to do it, yes he agreed but I said it. So blame me not him." I said and he looked at me with an angered face. "I'm your father young lady, you don't get to call me by my first name. How do you think I felt when Renee showed up again and I had to tell her you were pregnant." I gaughed at him, "Your not my father. I recall when I told you, you kick me out of your house and told me you didn't care where I went. Esme was nice enough to come with me and then offer me a home to live in. They were disappointed in us and I think they still are, but they're letting us live our lives as normal as possible before our sons come. You came over once after seeing me in Edward's car before an appointment and I tried being normal, you still haven't apologized about anything you said to me or about Edward. I don't care if you had to deal with Renee, she is not my mother or anyone in my life. She abandoned us when I was a baby, and you said you would never do that to me, but what did you do." I said taking a deep breath.

Charlie was just looking at me and so was everyone else. "Bella, I had no idea you felt like that. But I am your father no matter how you feel about things." I looked at him and gaughed again, "You may be my father biologicaly, but Carlisle is more of a father to me than you right now." I said to him, all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I winced. Edward noticed and moved from the spot he was standing, "Bella are you all right?" He asked sitting me down on the stairs, "Yeah, I just had a pain for a second." I said and it came again. "Dad, I think she is going into labor. The babies will be premature wont they, she is only 7 and a half months." Carlisle came over, "When was prom, that was when it happened right?" He asked and I saw everyone's faces look concerned. "In April." I said and Alice shook her head. "Prom was in March." and Carlisle looked at Edward and I. "That would make Bella 8 and a half months, we better get you to the hospital."

I smiled at Edward, who knew that I was more than a month over in my pregnancy. Edward carried me to the car and I saw Charlie on the porch, I was mad at him and I didn't want him there. Not after what he said about Edward and how he yelled at Carlisle like that. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and I were in the volvo with Edward driving while Carlisle called the hospital and told them we were on the way. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were still back at the house, and I guessed that Alice and Rose were getting clothes for the boys and for myself. Edward sped threw town to get to the hospital and the pains were starting to come more. Five minutes later we were at the hospital and there was someone in the lobby waiting for me with a wheel chair.

They sat me in the chair and wheeled me away to a room where I would wait until I was ready. Edward came in a little while after, and I had just changed into the gown. Right after Edward walked in the OBGYN came in to check on me, and she had noticed that my water had just broke. "Well Bella, your water just broke so it will be only a little while until your ready, your about 4" dialated now and you need to be at least 8. Are you the father?" She asked turning towards Edward once she finished talking to me. Edward nodded his head and the doctor turned towards me again, "is he going into the delivery room with you?" "only, if he wants to." I said and Edward smiled nodding his head. "Okay, we're going to have to get you a gown and some protective clothes for the room. I will be back in a little while to check on you and I will come back with your clothes at that time." She said and turned on her heel walking out.

A little more than an hour later the doctor had come back in for the third time. This time she announced that I was ready to delivery. Everyone left the room and Edward got dressed in the gown so he could go in with me. After we were ready they wheeled me out of the room and down to delivery, Edward was by me the whole time. Once we got in the room I saw the doctors that were in there, and then I saw the two incubators the Devin and Mitchel would be going in. "Okay Bella, in a second I am going to ask you to push. Your going to push as hard as you can, okay?" She said and I nodded, "OKAY BELLA PUSH!" she yelled, I tried pushing as hard as I could, and I screamed. "AHHHHHH!" I said and she asked me to push again.

**Haha, i'm stopping here! I know a cliffe, but don't worry I will try to get the next one up soon, but I have another story I am writing for the harry potter genera. Please reveiw and let me know how you like it.. I'm sorry, but I just found out that my tenth chapter had deleted its self and wrote over it not knowing what happened. So I added a little at the beginning until I can rewrite the 10th one. I'm sorry!!**

**~Lauren~**


	11. Chapter 11

Bpov

I had found out that I was more than a month over due, because my doctors had gotten the time I conceved wrong, and because I told them the wrong date Edward and I had had sex. So now I was lying in the delivery room giving birth to twin boys, and dammit it hurt. "Come on Bella the first baby is almost out, just one more push." the doctor said again and I pushed as hard as I could, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I was squeezing Edward's hand and hoping I wasn't cutting the circulation off. All of a sudden I heard the cry of a little boy. "Congradulations Bella, you have baby a. Lets try to get baby b out of there." I started to push again and not soon after the second baby was out and we heard the cry.

"Doctor, look at this ultrasound." The nurse said and the doctor went over, "Bella, we always take and ultra-sound after the babies are born, and there was another baby hiding behind the boys. Its a little girl." She said and I looked at Edward. I countinued to push again, I heard the cry of our little girl. The doctors cleaned the babies and Edward ran out to tell his parents and all our friends the good news. But the problem was we didn't have a name for the 3rd baby that came into our lives.

Epov

When Devin and Mitchel came Bella was estatic, when the nurse told us that they had missed a baby Bella just gave me a smile. After that I ran out to see our family where, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and my parents waited. As soon as they saw me whoever was sleeping was woken up and they all looked at me. "Two little boys" before I could say a little girl they told me congradulations and hugged me. "Thats not all, we have a little girl also." I said and Esme came running into me giving me a bigger hug. "Triplets is great Edward, alot of responsiblity but you kids will be able to take care of it.

I walked back into the devlivery room as they were handing the babies to Bella. The nurse saw me and looked at me and smiled. "Have you two thought of names yet?" "For the little boys we have Devin Alexander, and Mitchel Cameron." The nurse looked at us, "And for your little girl?" I knew Bella and I hadn't planned on a little girl so I was trying to think. "I like Elouis." Bella said, "How about Elouis Carson?" I said and Bella nodded, "Then its Elouis Carson." I said and the nurse smiled at us, "Are the babies last names going to be yours or your boyfriends sweety?" She asked Bella, and I knew this was her desion and I wanted to hear he decision. "Cullen, I know we're going to be married one day." Bella said and smiled.

After we had gotten to hold the babies for a while and they moved Bella back into her old room she fell asleep. I sat in the room with the babies until we had visitors. "Your already starting to look like a father." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and there was my dad, he was smiling and had ballons in his hand. "Going a little cliché there dad?" I said and he laughed, "You already have that fatherly glow to you son." He said and came over to me. "What did you end up naming them?" I pointed to each baby saying the names, "Devin Alexander, Mitchel Cameron, and Elouis Carson." I said and he smiled at me. "You have already given nicknames and figured out who's who haven't you?"

"Yeah, Dev, Mitch, and Ellie. I know who Ellie is because she is the only girl, but Dev has a freckel above his lip and Mitch has brown eyes, not green." I said and my dad smiled at me. "You know when we found out I wasn't to happy, but instead of this pushing you and Bella farther apart it has brought you closer together. Maybe being a father will bring your more responsiblity, I am pround of you for sticking with her Edward." He said and gave me a fatherly hug. "Dad, you don't know how much that means to me. But if I want to be more responsible I have a phone call to make." I said and my dad looked at me confused. "Charlie needs to know he has grandchildren and his daughter is doing okay no matter how Bella feels about all this." Carlisle smiled, I knew I was doing the right thing.

Charlie's pov

I had gone over to the Cullen's last night to talk to Bella, and everything I was feeling just came out and I didn't mean for it to. Bella had gone into labor and I had no idea if she had given birth. When she had told me I wasn't her father my heart just about broke, I had done the wrong thing and it had ruined my daughter and I's relationship. I was horrible. All of a sudden the phone started ringing, "Hello?" I said "Charlie, it's Edward. Bella had the babies. Devin, Mitch, and Elouis." He said and I was so happy. "I will be there in five minutes." I said and I slamed the phone down. grabbed my coat and drove to the hospital. I could speed, I was police cheif.

Bpov

I was just waking up when I heard a baby cry. I got up and walked over and I saw that it was Ellie. "Shh my little surprise." I said picking her up and cradeling her. "You know you are a great mother." Edward said from behind me. "Well you are going to be the best father, only saying that since I haven't seen you in action." I said and he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was the perfect picture, the mother holding the baby and the father with his arms around the mothers waist staring at the presious gift. "I love you Edward." I said, "I love you too, and our babies." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I know your going to be mad at me, but I told Charlie you had the babies." I just looked at him, "You did what now." I said looking at him, no it was more like glaring. "I don't want him in their lives Edward. He told me when I was four years old he wouldn't abandon me like my mother did, and what did he do last June? I can't have them gowning up around him and then him leaving us again. I can't do it, I don't want to see him." I said, and he nodded trying to understand. Edward told me to go back to sleep and took Ellie from me. I hoped I was doing the right thing with Charlie.

Epov

I told Bella to go to sleep, and I wanted to tell Charlie, this was my fault I shouldn't have to him. I walked out to the room where I knew Charlie was sitting. "She doesn't want you to see them." I said quietly, and Charlie just looked at me tears forming in his eyes. "What? Why?" "She's afraid that you are going to walk out of them after getting to know them. She told me she was sick of people walking out on her." I said and Charlie looked up at me, "I deserve that, tell her I said congradulations." He said and he got up and walked away from everything. I noticed, never once did he say sorry for everything he did, Bella was right about everything.

We had the babies in the world now, and Bella was going home with us again once the doctors told us she and the babies could go. Bella sleep alot and when she was awake she either fed the babies or learned about how to change them or other things. She was the best mother in the world, and I knew when we moved next year for both of us to go to Darthmouth everything was going to be great. Having triplets was just icing on top of the cake, my girlfriend and my children were the most important things in the world at the moment.

**I know this would be a good ending, but I am not ending it here, I will go on farther and I might stop before I have them getting married. **


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later

Two months, two wonderful months since I have had my babies. Edward has been a great father, I could tell before everything and underneath it all he was nervous. Its not everyday you acidently get your girlfriend pregnant. I told Charlie I didn't want him to see the babies or me because I was afraid of him walking out on them like he did to me, and I don't want that. Today Edward and I were going to Seattle with the babies, Carlisle said if we bundeled them up it would be fine. I had lost most of my baby weight and we were going to find me some new clothes and then to get the babies some new clothes because they were growing at such a fast rate.

Devin looked like me with the curly brown hair and brown eyes, but he was like his father a strong little man. Mitch was like Edward all the way, straight bronzish hair and piercing green eyes; he loved attenchion and only cried when he didn't get what he wanted. Ellie was like both of us in so many ways, she had my curly hair but Edward's bronze, and her eyes were green, but she acted like me sometimes and then she was totally Edward; she was are miracle. Edward and I woke up early for breakfast and then getting ready; which would be a long process. At 7:00 Edward and I were in the kitchen eating out breakfast and then we went upstairs to wake, change, and feed the babies.

Ellie was already awake when we went in and she was just rolling around in her crib giggling. I picked Ellie up and took her over to the changing station putting a new diper on her. Edward took Ellie from me and handed me Mitch and then Devin. We went downstairs to the kitchen and we found Alice sitting in there with a cup of coffee. "Hey Allie." I said and she looked over at us a big smile on her face. "Hey, do you want help feeding the babies?" She asked, "Sure, if you wanna feed Mitch thats fine." I said and handed her the baby food. I could see Ellie laughing at the faces Edward was making, "Are you laughing at the faces daddy is make Elouis?" I said picking her up as Edward laughed at us. She giggled more and grabbed my nose. After we got her settled down I started to feed her and then we took them upstairs to get them bathed.

An hour and forty five minutes later we were on our way to Seattle and all the babies had setteled down and fallen asleep. Edward and I talked until we got to Seattle, this had to be our first real conversation without interuptions. I didn't seem like twenty minutes later and we were in Seattle. Edward and I unloaded the stroller from the trunk, and then put the babies inside, Ellie sat in her seat giggling and her brothers were still sleeping. Edward and I walked into the mall, I was pushing the stroller and Edward had his hand around my waist. We got stares as we walked threw the mall; Being a mother gave me a new glow and same with Edward being a father, but I knew we looked a young 19 and nothing more.

We walked into the Juicy Couture store and in the distance I could see some girls that I knew. It was Emily and Leah from La Push. Leah was dating my ex-bestfriend Jacob and Emily was dating Sam. I turned my head a little and Ellie started to cry. I picked her up and heads turned, I turned around to get Edward to push the stroller and standing there was Jacob. "Bella?" He asked, his voice sounding kind of horse. "Hi, what do you want Jacob? You made it very clear when you started dating Leah you couldn't be friends with me and go out with her. You didn't want to be friends." I said and shifted my daughter to the other side. "I know I was wrong, Leah didn't have a problem with you. Are you babysitting?" He said looking at Ellie, Edward walked over with the stroller and had Devin in his hands.

"Bella, can you take Devin? He wants you and won't stop crying since he woke up, I already changed his diper and tried feeding him the bottle, I don't know what wrong." I laughed at Edward and handed him Ellie as I took Devin. "Did you try giving him his passy?" I ask him and Edward looked dumbfounded. "Yeah I kinda forgot about that." he said, I started laughing, "Has Mitch woken up yet? You know Jacob Black." Edward shook his head and tensed when he saw Jake, he knew about everything that went on. I turned back to Jacob, "And for your information, No I am not babysitting. These are Edward and my kids, Devin, Mitchel, and Elouise Cullen." I said emphizing on the Cullen.

All of a sudden Leah and Emily walked over Sam on their tails. "Bella, nice to see you here." Leah said, "It was nice to see you to, but we need to go shopping their growing so fast, and I'm loosing the baby weight so I need to get some new clothes as well." Leah, Emily, and Sam just looked at me wide eyes. "I didn't even know you were pregnant. Charlie never told Billy." Sam sputtered out. "Yeah, well after telling my father and having him tell me to get out, leaving me just like my mother we don't talk anymore. He decided to keep my pregnacy hush hush, and I was living with the Cullen's. I haven't talked to Charlie since the night after I had the babies." I said and Emily looked at me all teary eyed. "I'm sorry about everything Bella." "It's okay, well we better start shopping." I said.

I placed Devin back in the stroller and we started walking towards the clothes. Everything had been so good lately, and then all of a sudden I see Jake again, that really sucked. The rest of the day was perfect, we shopped for the babies, and then shopped for me, that part I didn't like alot. I had to change Ellie at one point, and then after lunch she got so messy I had to change her again, but I didn't have any clothes so we had to shop for her. I changed her into another pair of True Religion jeans, a Ralph Lauren polo, and a pair of slip on runners. She cute and then Devin and Mitch decided they wanted to change to. So I had to change them into differnet outfits, Mitch had on Lucky Brand jeans, a white and blue long sleeve shirt, a volcum sweater, and white lacoste runners. Deving had on almost the same outfit but his shirt was white and red, and his runners were red. after full day of shopping we went home, ate dinner and then went off to bed.

June

The babies were now six months old and as being june summer was starting. Ellie, Dev, and Mitch were sleeping in today and it was better than ever. Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Bella, you do know that we were both accepted to Dartmouth for this fall right?" Edward said staring at his coffee. "I kind of forgot about, so what are we going to do?" I said and I looked up at him, "Our best bet is going to New Hampshire in a couple days to look for a three or four bedroom house to rent." He said looking up at me. "Then, how about the five of us take a trip to New Hamphsire this weekend and go to find a house we can rent." I said and he looked up at me. "Bella this has always been my dream. Going to Dartmouth, living in a house in New Hampshire, having kids with you, and one day I will hopefully marry you." He said.

"Did you dream about marrying me and letting me have your kids before everything that happpen last summer?" I asked him. "Yeah, I liked you for who you were not what you looked like. Even thou that is a plus." He laughed, I playfully punched him in the shoulder and we went upstairs to get the baby because the moniter sounded. On Thursday Edward and I were on our way to the airport with the babies so we could go to New Hampshire to find a house. I knew that Edward would rent the house if I loved it no matter what price. I came with your parents being billion aiers. I fell asleep on the plane and woke up when Mitchie started crying, when the plane finally landed and we checked into our hotel we went out for dinner that night.

The next day we instantly started looking. So far nothing was perfect and I came across one I like but would have to be rerenovated, and that was too much with the babies. As we were looking at our last house the outside seemed perfect, it was brown and gray. A two car garage, a balcony on one of the bedrooms, and a large bay window. The inside was even more perfect, there were four bedrooms, and office, a balconey and large walk in closet in the master bedroom. Each bedroom was quite large and had walk in closets one had its own bathroom and the other two had connecting ones. The kitchen was my favorite part, it was huge and you could see right into the living room and dining room, it was perfect. "Edward I think this is the one." I said and he smiled at me and turned to the relator.

"How much is the owner asking to rent this house?" He asked and the relator showed him the number, "We'll take it, do you know when we can move in?" "Since this house just went on today and you are the first offer i'm pretty sure the owner will let you move in in about two weeks." She said. Edward and I went back to the hotel with the babies and sat in our room trying to rest. Not two hours later Edward's cell phone rang. We ended up getting the house and the owner lowered the price a little and told us we could move in in a week. The next day we went home and told everyone our news. They were happy that we found a house and were able to move in so quickly, it's like our dreams were coming true.

When Alice pulled me aside the next day I had Ellie in my arms. "Bella, Charlie came by when you and Edward were in New Hampshire. He looked horrible, like he hadn't showered in days." She said and I looked at her. "What did he say when he came?" I asked almost tearing up. "I told him you weren't here and he just noddded his head and left." Inodded my head and took a deep breath, "Maybe I should go and talk to him. I will go alone, he should know that Edward and I are leaving next week." I said and Alice nodded her head. I told Edward what I was going to do and I took the volvo and started the drive over to Charlie's. When I arrived the police crusier was in the yard and I took the key from the eve and opened the door.

When I stepped in the house it was a mess. There were week old pizza boxes sitting in the kitchen, and glasses everywhere. "Charlie where are you?" I called out and he slowly came walking in the hall. "Bella?" He said and I looked at him, he looked as if he had just showered and shaved, but he still didn't look like Charlie. "Yeah, Alice said you came by when Edward, the babies, and I were out in New Hampshire." He nodded, "Jake said he saw you at the mall a couple months ago, but he just told me thursday. I wanted to say I am sorry Bella." He said, and that was the first time he said it since everything happened. "I want you to move back in Bella." I looked up at him, "I can't, didn't Alice tell you the reason why we were in New Hampshire." I asked, and he shook his head.

"Edward and I are moving to New Hampshire next week dad. We were both accepted to Dartmouth and we were out there looking for a house big enough for the five of us. I was accepted full ride dad, and so was Edward." he looked at me, "You are going to live with that wholagin after everything that has happened, this isn't right Bella, you should be here with me." I just looked at him, "Don't forget that you kicked me out of the house when you found out I was pregnant, Edward didn't know but he couldn't stand being away so he came back. I hope to marry him one day dad, and I came over here to see what you wanted not to get yelled at again, I can't beilive you are yelling at me. I'm 19 years old, a mother, and both my parents abandoned me, don't forget that." I turned on my heal and walked out the door. I drove to my new home and turned the car off. Before I knew it I was crying and my fist were pounding the stearing wheel. I could feel arms picking me up and carrying me inside, but I had no idea who it was. I could feel me being put in my bed and curling up, I then knew it was Edward.

**I know I call sneakers runners, and i'm not canadian, nothing to any of them i'm only 1/2. But that is what I call them and I call pacifiers passys, another thing I caught onto when my cousin was pregnant with her first. Hope you like it, and i'm sorry its been so long since I updated.**

**~Lauren~ **


	13. Chapter 13

Bpov

Edward and I spent our last week in Forks with our family, and we had a wonderful time. Alice and Rosalie made sure that they spoiled the babies one last time before we left, Emmett and Jasper just hung around the girls and tried to make suggestions, but it didn't really help them any. When Sunday came we loaded up the moving van with the last of what we needed to pack in there and had the driver drive away with it. We said our goodbyes to our family and then started our 4 day drive to New Hampshire. Yes we were driving, but we didn't want to take three babies on a plane and have to rent a car until ours came in.

Edward drove all the way to Hanover and whenever I asked him if he wanted me to drive he told me he was fine. With Edward's driving we made it to New Hampshire a day early, and I thought that was pretty good. As soon as we got to the new house the moving van was in the yard and the boys were waiting for us to unload. I grabbed Ellie and Devin while Edward got Mitch and then I opened the door. The existing owner had cleared the entire house out and the open floor was the best. The first thing I made sure Edward had brought in was the couch so the babies could sleep. I put their monitor on and took the other one with me so I could help Edward with the unpacking.

By the end of the night Edward and I had everything out of the van but not a lot unpacked. All the bedrooms had the cribs set up, and then our bedroom had the new bed we had gotten right before we left. Edward had gone to bed because I told him to, he had gone 72 hours without sleep and he desperately needed to get some. I stayed up for a little and started unpacking Ellie's room. By 3 o'clock I had her entire closet unpacked, and then I went to get started on Edward and my bathroom. I walked into our bedroom and Edward was lying there, "Bella, come to bed you need to sleep." He said, "Fine, just let me get my pajamas." I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed and having Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

The nest day we had gotten most of the house done and Edward wanted to redo each of the babies' rooms. I kept telling him no but he ended up calling the landlord and asking him if we could. He ended up saying yes so we went to the store to start getting paint for each of the babies' rooms. Within two weeks of moving into the house we had all the babies' rooms done, and our room done I love it. Ellie's room was beautiful, it was pink with a white crib, and the crib had a white butterfly net around it. **(More descriptive picture in profile) **For Mitch we painted his room blue, and added at brown crib. His bedding was brown polka dots and stripes. For Devin we had painted his room white and added green and blue bedding.

The house was beautiful Edward had done so much work and with school starting in two weeks we were going to have to find a place for the babies to go when we were at school. We searched around near the campus so we didn't have to go far, and we had a couple places that were very good. One night a week before classes we were sitting in the living room while the babies slept trying to find a place to send them. "Bella Hampton Daycare looks like a wonderful place. You saw all the kids that they care for and we even talked to the parents, they said it's a wonderful place." He said and I looked at him. "Okay, they can go to that Hampton place, but if I see one thing wrong with them I am pulling them from there." I said and he nodded his head.

So the first day of classes Edward and I brought the babies to the daycare center, and I was so nervous to let them go, this was the first time I would be away from them. I kissed all the babies good bye and then Edward and I left. My last class was at 2 and the same with Edward. I went threw our morning classes and I went to meet Edward at the cafeteria for lunch. I was running a little late and I hoped that I could find the cafeteria.

Epov

I had gotten out of my last morning class early and I walked to the cafeteria to find a good spot for Bella and me to sit. I walked into the cafeteria and to my surprise there were already people sitting in there. All of a sudden someone bumped into me, "Sorry. Are you okay you look a little lost?" The guy asked. "No, just trying to find somewhere for my girl friend and I to sit." I said, "Cool, my name is Demetri Voulturi. Is something else wrong?" "I'm Edward Cullen. Nothing is wrong just wondering about something." I said and he nodded, "I don't mean to pry but what is it? How old are you, sorry I'm nosy." I laughed at him. "I just turned twenty and I was just wondering about my girlfriend and my kids. First day of daycare, and first day of school for us, we're freshman." I said and he looked at me.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I'm a senior and my wife Carmen and I had to deal with that last year. We have a little boy that's almost two, his name is Collin." I smiled. "Bella and I were surprised with twins, almost twelve months ago, and in delivery we were surprised with triplets. Two boys and a girl, Devin, Mitchell, and Eloise." I said and he smiled. "Wow, three that's a lot of responsibility for two twenty year olds. Are you guys here with your families?" I shook my head. "No, we are renting a four bedroom house off campus, and our family is back in Washington. Bella is 19 she will be twenty in three weeks. The kids were an accident." I said and he laughed.

"Wow, you guys are really young. Let me guess, prom night?" He asked and I laughed. "Yeah, it was our first time two; we had started dating a month or two before prom. The babies are 8 months old." I said. All of a sudden Bella came up next to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey love. This is Demetri Voulturi, Demetri this is my girlfriend Bella." She smiled. "Hey, I'm Isabella but call me Bella Swan." She said. "Why don't you come sit with my wife and I, Carmen would love someone to gossip about Collin." He said and I nodded. "Who's Collin?" I said. "Their son." She laughed and we walked hand in hand over to their table.

"Carmen, this is Bella and Edward. They're freshman here, but they have kids like us so I'm sure you'll be able to talk about Collin now." He said and she laughed. "Hi, I'm Carmen, these are my sisters Tanya, and Kate, and Kate's boyfriend David." "Hi, I'm Bella." She said and I waved. Kate pulled Bella's arm and they sat down and started talking. I put my arm around Bella and the boys started talking.

Bpov

Edward and I ended up sitting at a lunch table with someone Edward met. Kate and I started talking instantly and I really liked her. Kate was nice to I just wasn't all that sure about Tanya. "So Bella, Dem said that you have a kid. It's so nice that we know another married couple with kids." She said, "Edward and I are only dating, and yes the kids are Edward's. We don't have one; we have triplets Devin, Mitchell, and Eloise." I said and Tanya looked at me. "That is so sweet, how old are they and do you have pictures?" She asked and I knew we were going to be friends then. "Their 8 months old, and I don't have pictures because Edward's sister hasn't sent them to us yet." I said and she nodded. We talked the rest of the lunch period and it was really fun.

**Sorry it's so short, I will try to have up a new chapter in no time, but it might not be till Monday. The musical I am in is tomorrow, Friday, and Saturday, and then Sunday I have church and the tear down for the show, so it might not be till Monday or Tuesday depends if I get the time to write. **


	14. Chapter 14

Bpov

It had been two months since school at started and it was nearing the end of November, and the first semester. Edward and I were studying for midterms and trying to take care of the babies at the same time, it wasn't as easy as you think. By the time midterms were done Edward and I were happy to be going back to Forks. We didn't go home for Thanksgiving due to the drive being so long, but we had a little over a month off for Christmas and New Years. I was excited to be going back, I would see Alice and Rose, the babies would be in their old room and Christmas was coming, it was the best time of year. I finished my last final and I got up and handed it to the teacher, now I had to wait for Edward to go get the babies.

I walked out to the court yard and standing there was Edward and Tanya. They were talking nothing out of the usual, and then all of a sudden they were kissing. I went to run and of coarse the car Edward to be the way Edward was. I ran past time and Edward looked up, "Bella, it's not what you think. Please stop." He said and I kept running to the car. I was happy I had another set of his keys so I got in the car and drove away. I was so mad that he did that I couldn't believe that he did that, I thought he loved us. I drove to the day care and went to pick the babies up I walked inside and the lady who ran the place Angela was looking at me funny. "Where is Edward Bella?" She asked and I gave her the I don't want to talk about it look. She left it at that and helped me out to the car.

I drove home thinking about how Edward could do this and when I got there he was sitting on the front step. I got out of the car and went to the back to get the babies. I grabbed Ellie and Mitch and went to get Devin, but Edward already had his car seat out. I walked to the front door and grabbed my keys setting Mitch down. When I got the door open I took the babies upstairs and Edward was still following me. Once I closed the door to each of their rooms I went to the kitchen. "Bella say something." He said "There is nothing to be said Edward." I said and he looked at me. "They is a shit load to be said Bella. You can't just ignore it, we have to drive 15 hours to Washington together Bella, and you don't know what happened." He said

"I was standing right there Edward, to hell I don't know what happened, and if I have to I will leave in the middle of the night so I don't have to drive 15 hours with the likes of you. I love you Edward and we have three effing kids together, and you just kissed another woman." I said and I could tell in my voice that I was crying. "Bella I was arguing with her because she wanted me to break up with you. She saw you coming and leaned in for a kiss, I tried pulling back but she had her hands on my neck I couldn't move. You know more than anyone that I love you Bella, I would never do anything that would hurt you, or the babies." He said and I looked at him. "It just looked so real Edward, I want to believe it but it's just so hard when I was standing right there." I said and he looked at me.

"You don't believe me?" He said his voice cracking. "I don't know what to believe Edward." I said and I walked out of the room and upstairs into our bedroom. I called Alice, and I knew that she was the one I wanted to come and get me for Christmas. "Hello?" "Alice it's Bella, I need you to come and get me." I said and she was silent for a minute. "Okay, I am on my way. Do you want Rose too?" She asked, "No, just you." "What did my brother do?" She asked. I could hear Edward coming up the stairs so I locked the bedroom door and went into the bathroom, locking that door too. "I was walking into the court yard after my last final when I saw him kissing another girl." I said and she gasped. "Are you sure that it wasn't forced?" "I saw it with my own two eyes and from where I was standing it looked as if Edward wasn't going to stop it." I said. "Okay, you're lucky I was in Montana shopping. I am on the highway now; I will be at your house in about 10 hours." She said and we got off the phone.

I took a shower while I was in the bathroom and I kept the doors locked. I knew it was the only way to keep Edward out, and I needed my alone time. After that I took the suit case out of the closet and started packing my things to go to Washington. I fell asleep on the bed and I don't know how much later it was but there was a knock on the door. "Bella, it's Alice open up." I made my way over to the door and unlocked it for her, "Are you packed for the babies and yourself?" I shook my head. "Only for me, I would have had to unlock the door to pack for the babies. I will go pack for them now, whose car do you have?" I asked her. "Carlisle's Mercedes, my Porsche is in the shop." I nodded my head and went into Ellie's room.

Epov

I don't know how long I tried to get into the bedroom but the door was locked. Bella wouldn't open the door either which made everything even harder. I sat in the kitchen staring at a bowl of soup that I had made myself. It had to have been hours because the door bell rang and when I opened it it was Alice. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Bella asked me to come. How much does this ruin your surprised for Christmas?" She asked me. "I love her and I just wish that she would have heard what Tanya said before she forced it on me." She looked at me, "You have to see things from her point of view Edward, that's not what she saw." I nodded my head and Alice went upstairs to get Bella.

An hour later Bella came downstairs with two suit cases and she had Ellie's car seat. "You're going home with Alice?" I asked quietly and she nodded her head. "Bella, can we please just talk about this?" I asked her and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What is there to talk about Edward? That I saw you kiss another girl or the fact that this might break us up and I will have no idea who will have custody of the babies?" She said. "Bella, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, and I don't want us to break-up or only see each other when we pass the babies from person to person. I want to be with you, because dammit Bella I love you." I said and she was crying even more.

All of a sudden she ran into my arms, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said earlier, I'm sorry." She said sobbing, "Bella, I don't blame you, after everything had we have been threw in our lives, I probably would have doubted me to." "Well, my job is done." Alice said and we looked at her. "I knew coming here, would hopefully have a toll on you two and you would realize that you are both wrong." She said. "Thanks Alice, if you didn't do that, I don't know if I would have forgiven him." Bella said and I looked at her, but everything was alright and I wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, Bella since you already packed how about I quickly throw some stuff in a suit case and we can get started on our drive, a day early." Bella nodded her head and then we went upstairs. I went in the bedroom to back and Bella and Alice went to get the babies, this was going to be the best Christmas, I had so much planned for Bella and I. I finished packing my clothes and I found Bella and Alice outside packing the suit cases in the car and putting the babies in the backseat. I added my suit case to the pile and went to help the girls. Before I got there they ended up having everything in and Bella turned around and collided with my chest. "Well Ms. Swan what do we have here?" I said and she started laughing.

Bpov

I don't even know what I was thinking when I blamed Edward for cheating on me. But he didn't hold a grudge and we were back together with in a day and a little time. We were starting our drive to Forks early this morning, and this was a time when I wished that we could just fly. Alice was driving ahead of us and well with her and Edward driving we would be there in no time. I fell asleep when we were in Illinois and didn't wake up again until Edward woke me. "Bella, were here." He said and I looked at him, "How are we here it's the next day?" I asked and he looked at me laughing, "Bella, it's Sunday." He said and I looked at him, "Don't you remember getting up and feeding and changing the babies, and then us pulling over to sleep a little?" I shook my head and he started laughing.

I ignored him and we took the babies out of the back seat. It was night, probably 10:00 but the lights in the house were on. Edward lifted Devin and Mitch out of their seats and I grabbed Ellie. Alice had already been there for a little Edward said and we knocked on the door. "Coming!" we heard someone shot from inside the house and when the door opened there was Esme. "No way!" she said and everyone came running. We were hugged and the babies were oogeled over and with everything I still held Ellie. "Ma!" She said and everyone quieted down and looked at her. Edward looked at me and mouthed, "Did she just say ma?" I nodded my head and he smiled. "Ma!" she said again and we went into the living room and set the babies down.

Devin, Mitch, and Ellie stared up at the Christmas tree, the lights twinkling. Devin started crawling towards Emmett who was sitting on the floor. Devin pushed up on Emmett's knee and stood up and Edward and I smiled at each other. Devin took his hand from Emmett and started stumbling towards Jasper. I was laughing, "Well Mitchie Ellie talked, Devi walked and now it's up to you to do something." All Mitchie did was yawn and put his arms up for me to pick him up. I picked him up and he fell asleep, I hoped Christmas was going to be good.

**Okay, my musical is finished for school so now I will be able to update more often. I am going to try to get one more chapter up today, but I have another story that I have to update and one that I am trying to work on but I don't know if I am going to put it up. **

**~Lauren~**

**Oh and if you have any ideas let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bpov

Christmas came and went; Mitch finally said his first words it got everyone happy. Alice and Rose had gotten the kids all new clothes, and Emmett and Jasper thought it would be nice to buy them toys. Esme and Carlisle bought Ellie a beautiful necklace and the boys got each a pair of Nikes. When we started our drive back to the house it was taking forever and this was the one part where I wish everything was sort of normal.

**A/N I am skipping a couple years, the triplets are going to be turning 5, their birthday party.**

(Almost 4 years later)

Today we were graduating college and after the summer Edward would be starting his residency at the hospital. We decided to take the kids back to Forks, and we would raise them there, everything would be so much easier with family around. Edward was going to be working along side his father and I got a job at the high school as the English teacher. The principal thought it was going to be nice to have a past student back teaching there, no-one had really ever came back to live in town before.

Edward and I were currently waiting for our names to be called and for us to get our diplomas. It took us four years, but we did it and we were only twenty one years old. Right after they called our names and the ceremony finished everyone flew back to Forks. Edward and I had rented a small house near Carlisle and Esme, but I knew we would be over at there house most nights. In fact that's where we were going tonight to be with all our family, after at it has been awhile since we have seen each other.

The triplet's birthdays were coming up and everyone was excited. Alice insisted on throwing them a big party and I knew there was no way to stop her. Esme had made dinner and it seemed like it would feed an army, but with Emmett there everything would be gone. We were all sitting at the table and Ellie was trying to reach to get something and I laughed, "What would you like baby?" I asked "Mama, I want the sgetti" she said and I put a little bit on her plate and then did the same with Devin and Mitch.

Half way threw dinner Edward stood up and clicked his glass. "Can I have everyone's attention?" he said and I looked at him. Everyone quieted down and he looked at me, "I am happy that graduation is over, I can be with my family, but there is only one way to make this complete." I looked at him funny and Rose, Alice, and Esme got a glimmer in their eyes. Even Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper knew what was going on. Then I looked to my children, they all had smiles on their faces, this was different I was the only one clueless.

I turned my head again and Edward was in front of me and down on one knee. My hand flew over my mouth in surprise and I had tears coming out of my eyes. "Bella, I love you with all my life, you're the mother of my children and I want to be with you forever, will you marry me?" all I could do was nod my head, words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Yes!" I finally got out and he put the ring on my finger. Alice and Rose came over to see my ring and they gasped.

It was sort of rectangular and had a large diamond in the middle and then little ones surrounding it on the outside and around the band. My thought was this thing must have cost a fortune. After the night was over and Edward and I retired to our room back at our house I looked at him. "This ring must have cost a lot Edward." I said and he looked at me. "No, I didn't pay anything. You know I'm adopted right?" he said and I nodded my head. "This was my birth mothers ring, Elizabeth. I guess she knew she wasn't going to make it so she asked Esme to take care of me. But when I talked to Esme about proposing to marry you she gave me this, she told me that Elizabeth wanted me to give this to the girl I would love forever."

I looked at him that had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. "I love you so much and I can't wait till you make me Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I said and he smiled at me. I was so happy that this was finally happening to me. I loved Edward more than anything and even though we already had kids and we should have been married before I knew that this was the perfect age to be finally settling down. After everyone had gone to bed that night Edward and I laid in bed just staring at each other. And when we finally fell asleep our legs were tangled together and our foreheads resting on each others.

I woke up early the next morning and I quietly shifted to get out of bed, but someone grabbed my waist. I turned around and Edward looked sound asleep, so I tried moving his heads but he pulled me closer. "You're not going anywhere" he said and I laughed at him.

"Oh, well I need to take a shower and you might want breakfast so how about you let me go." I said and he shook his head. "Well I need a shower too, so why don't we take one together and conserve water." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "This is going along the lines of what got us in trouble almost five years ago." I said and he laughed at me.

"Hmm" and he started giving me butterfly kisses along my neck. I started giggling and I quickly pushed him away and ran to the bathroom jumping in the shower. A couple minutes later Edward came into the bathroom and jumped in the shower with me, this wasn't what I was expecting. He started washing my hair with the shampoo while I tried brushing my teeth; all in all it was a very innocent shower.

After the shower I walked into our closet and dressed myself in a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a pink this is why I'm hot shirt, and pink high top converse. Edward laughed at my outfit choice and followed me downstairs. I started to make breakfast in our new kitchen when Edward came behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. Right before everything was finished I heard our front door open.

"I smell food!" I heard and I knew it was Emmett. "Why the hell are you here?" I heard Edward ask as he came down from getting the kids up. "Language" I heard Ellie sing as she skipped into the kitchen. Ellie grabbed her coloring book from the counter and sat down with her colored pencils. Her brothers soon came in and sat next to her doing the same thing. Then Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rose, and Jasper came in the room. I laughed at them, "I hope you all have eaten because I didn't make enough food for everyone." I said Emmett started to pout.

"Its okay uncle Emmy I will share my food with you!" Ellie said and I laughed at Emmett's face. "You might want to give him a limit or Uncle Emmy will eat all your food." I said and then came Emmett's next childish moment, he stuck his tongue out at me. The rest of the morning we all sat in the kitchen and talked while the kids colored. In the middle of the day the girls decided that we would go shopping and we left the boys at home.

Ellie was happy to get away from her brothers, and she loved spending time with Alice, Rose, and me. Whenever we had our little trips to the mall Alice would spoil her and get her whatever she wanted. That usually happened because she was daddies little girl, but hey what could I say Edward was a good father. For a little secret we took her for ice cream afterwards and tried to hide the evidence, but that didn't happen because Ellie had it everywhere.

The next couple days were spent with us hanging over at Carlisle and Esme's because we loved being over there, (but I think it is because we love Esme's cooking.) But they never seemed to mind having us over there, they loved being with their grandchildren. One night after the kids had fallen asleep the adults started talking about their birthday party. I didn't want anything big, but I did know something I wanted.

"They're going to be 5, and this is a new town, and new place and they haven't met any other kids. I think we should take them somewhere special." I said and Edward looked at me like he knew a place. "How about Disneyland, they would love it there and it's early in the summer." Edward said and I thought that was the perfect place.

"I want to go to Disneyland!" Emmett said and we all burst out laughing. "Yes, because Disneyland wouldn't be the same without Emmett there." I said sarcastically. After that we started talking about how we were going to get this to be a surprise for the kids. What we were thinking of doing was buy tickets online and then put them down for their afternoon nap, but I knew Edward and I would figure it out in the coming week.

After we went home that night Edward and I went up to bed, and I was still thinking of ways to pull the Disneyland thing off. We laid down in bed and I snuggled into Edward's side and his arm came across my waist. "Edward, I want another baby." I blurted out without thinking and he looked at me. "Are you sure Bella?" he asked and I looked at him. "I am positive, I want another baby, but I really want to be married before. But I think we should get married this summer. I know it is quick but a small wedding here at the house." I said and he stared into my eyes.

"Then it's decided, we are going to finish this birthday thing, started planning the wedding, and try for another baby." He said and I gave him a kiss. We fell asleep that night and it was the best sleep that I ever had.

Two weeks later the whole family was driving down to California to go to Disneyland. Emmett ended up telling the kids where we were going because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. They were excited and when they finally fell asleep I was ready for a little piece and quiet. "Bella, there is something that you and Edward aren't telling us, what is it?" Alice asked and I looked over at Edward and he smiled.

"Well, Alice Edward and I are getting married this summer, and yes you can help." I said "There is something else." She said and I laughed about how much she knew. "Yes there is, we are trying for another baby." I said and Alice screeched. "Alice, shut it you are going to wake the kids up." I said "You guys, Bella you are so ready to be having more kids! How many do you want all together?" she asked and I laughed.

"Well, we haven't really talked about that, but I am okay with at least six." I said and Edward laughed. "It's a good thing that I want a big family, because I am okay with six too." He said we pulled into the parking lot. We woke the kids up at Edward grabbed my hand as I made sure the kids stuck with us. I don't remember how many times we went on the dumbo ride or it's a small world after-all. I was ready to kill Emmett for him taking Devin on that ride.

Once we got home that night Edward and I went upstairs to our room and started fooling around. The next day Alice, Rose, and I started planning the wedding. The date was going to be August 13th and that was a little more than a month away. The night before the wedding we got the kids a babysitter and the boys and girls went their separate ways for the parties. Alice planned for us to go to a club where we could just sit and drink before the wedding tomorrow.

The girls had set a sash on my shoulder that said I was getting married. That night was fun; Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and my friend Angela from high school were at the party. Alice told me to drink all I could, but I told her I couldn't and she kept questioning me. "Bella, it's not like you are pregnant or anything, just take a drink." She said and I looked down. All of our friends seemed to be standing around and heard what Alice said and they also saw that I looked down. "Bella, are you pregnant?" Esme asked and I smiled.

"Yes, but Edward doesn't know." I said and the girls squealed. "Hey get a round for us over here, the bride is pregnant!" Rose yelled and people started cheering. After that eventful night we went back to Esme's and ate ice cream and watched some movies. I went to bed that night with my handover my stomach and I was so happy with my life. The next morning I was woken up by Alice and Rose screaming "you're getting married today!" I smiled to myself and they came and sat down on my bed. "So how far along are you?" They asked.

"I'm a little over two weeks; I escaped to a doctor's appointment the day I was supposed to be going to make sure the cake would be here on time. I left a little early and I had an appointment in Seattle, they told me I was just about two weeks." The girls just smiled and then looked at me, "when are you going to tell Edward?" "Today at the wedding." That was when I got up and went in the shower before I went downstairs for breakfast.

I threw on shorts and a button up shirt before going downstairs where Esme had breakfast ready. After breakfast we all went to the salon to get our hair and nails done. I had got the simple French manicure style with a gold strip underneath each of the nails. For my hair they curled it and then put it in a bun on the back of my head. A hair piece was at the bottom left, Alice showed me threw a mirror, it was beautiful.

We got home two hours before I had to be ready to walk down the stairs. For the next hour the girls did their makeup and tried to put some on Ellie before they started with me. When it became an hour before the wedding they started on my makeup. Once they finished doing my makeup subtly it was time to put my dress on. It was a beautiful dress that was tight at the bust and from their down was lose. The top part by the bust was gold and beaded, it was too expensive for my taste, but Alice had somehow gotten the maker to lower the price, it was everything I wanted.

When Alice walked in the door I knew it was time for me to walk down the stairs. I took a deep breath and stood up; this was the last moment of me being Isabella Swan. I started my walk down the stairs and when I walked into the living room I could see my old friends smiling at me, and then their was Edward. I reached the alter and the priest started talking, when it got time for us to say our vows Edward went first.

"Bella, you are my life my soul the mother to my children. The love of my life, and my soul mate I will love and cherish you forever, I love you with all my heart." What he said was short and it meant everything to me. Now it was my turn, "Edward ever since the day I met you I knew you were the one. You're the best father our three kids could ever have and in the near future you're going to be even better. You're my soul mate my other half, and the love of my life. I will love you forever."

Edward looked at me and it looked like he got the hint, but we had to wait till after the wedding to clarify that. "Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to cherish for life till death do you part?" "I do." I smiled at him, "Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to cherish for life till death do you part?" "I do." I smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned into to kiss me and the priest paused.

We started to walk down the aisle and the priest began to talk, "Ladies and Gentleman for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." We walked out to the hall where we would greet everyone before we went out to the reception. "Are you pregnant?" He asked me with a smile. "Yeah, I'm two weeks yesterday." I said and he pulled me in for a kiss as people began to come out of the living room.

People walked out of the room told us congratulations and then walked into the back yard where we were holding the reception. "Mommy daddy!" we heard three little voices say as Devin, Mitch, and Ellie came running to us. We knelt down so we were eye level and I started to ask them questions. "How would you guys fell about having a new brother or sister?" Edward ask, "Or both?" I said and he looked at me and mouthed 'twins?' and I shrugged.

"That would be wicked!" Devin said and I smiled at him. I picked Ellie up in her beautiful flower girl dress. "Will the new baby be annoying like Devi and Mitchie mommy?" she asked and I started laughing. "The new baby will need dipper changing, and it will cry, but every baby does that and will grow out of it when it gets older." She smiled and we walked into the back yard. I was holding Ellie, and Edward had both Mitch and Devin.

We set the kids down so they could go say hi to everyone and go get some food. Edward and I took our first dance as husband and wife, and when the father daughter dance came Carlisle took Charlie's place. I was gratefully that Carlisle would do that for me, but it was different that Charlie wasn't here. It became time when dinner would be served and that was when Alice and Rosalie planned to do their speech.

Alice clicked her wine glass and Rose had the hugest grin on. "Okay, it is time for us to embarrass our best friend with the tales we hold." I put my head in my hands and then thought of something silly to say. "Whatever they say it's not true!" I yelled and everyone started laughing. "Okay, when we were in 8th grade Bella, Alice, and I wanted to know how to kiss. We had no experience what so ever so we looked directions up online. Once we had gone over them at least three times we took Bella's pillow that we called frank and used that." Alice said and she paused. "Bella, there is no hiding from this one because after a lot of searching in Rose's parent's attic we found this." Alice pulled the yellow pillow out from under the table and I turned red.

"You can use me to practice kissing any time." Edward said and I slapped him playfully and he started laughing at me. "Okay, this time we get to embarrass our little Eddie." Emmett said as he put his hand over his heart. "Bella, don't worry about your story because we have way more on my dear brother." He said and I laughed. "Okay when we were about 10 years old Edward, Jasper, and myself were out in the forest by our house. Edward heard crunching behind him and it was pretty loud. Every time he turned around the animal following him was gone." This is when Edward buried his head in his hands, "Not this story again!" he said.

"Well after a while he turned around and saw a very large shadow and started yelling 'ahh I'm gunna be attacked by a bear Emmett save me!' when I came over my dear brother jumped in my arms and the animal came out from behind a tree. But the thing was that "bear" (he used air quotes) was a little itty bitty chipmunk my friends." Edward was so embarrassed and I pated his back but I couldn't help but laugh at him.

The rest of the night we danced and talked to whoever we could. When we finally ended the party it was late at night and the kids were already asleep. Edward and I stayed at the house that night, we weren't going on a honey moon because we didn't want to leave the kids and work for the both of us started soon. I was happy that I was married and I have my kids, and it made me happier that we were having more. This was making the family even more complete than it was at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Bpov

Two months, two wonderful months that I had been married. Nothing really changed between Edward and I other than we were married and I now shared the last name of my kids. I was almost three months pregnant with a new baby today was my doctors appointment. But first Edward and I had a surprise for the kids, I knew it was something they had been wanting because Devin always asked the same question, "Mom, can we get a dog please?" he would ask and my answer was always I will talk to your father. So while the kids were at Rose's for the day Edward and I went to pick up the two dogs we had gotten. We named the dogs Daisy and Jake, Daisy was a Burmese Mountain dog and Jake was a St. Bernard.

We had both gotten large dogs because they were companions and the kids would love that when they were older they could be pulled in sleds during the winter by them. We took the dogs to the groomers and then went to my appointment; I was in the surprise of my life. Edward and I sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called, I looked at a parent's magazine and Edward stared at the wall. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen the doctor can see you now." We walked to the ultrasound room and I sat on the table till Dr. Hammond came in. "Hello Bella, Edward how are you?" she asked and said good. She put the warm gel on my stomach and looked around and then turned the machine off. "Bella, I hate to say this, but you mis-carried the baby."

I could feel tears coming down my face and Edward pulling me close. "I will give you a minute alone." She said and my head went into Edward's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Bella; we can try again in a couple of months." He said. After the doctor explained everything we went home and I stared out of the window. We picked the dogs up from the groomers and then went home where Rose would bring the kids in about an hour. I took Daisy out of the car while Edward grabbed Jake and then we showed them around the house, everything about them was so cute and they were so well behaved for young dogs. An hour later Rose and Emmett came by with the kids and Alice and Jasper were there with-in the next five minutes. "Ellie, Devin, Mitch come here mommy and I have something to show you." Edward called and they came in the living-room.

When they came in the room and saw the dogs their eyes got wide and I wanted to cry, but I was crying about something else at that time. After I watched the kids play with the dogs for a little I went to start dinner and Ellie came in after me. I bent down to give her a kiss and her hands went to my stomach, she loved being able to feel the baby kick. "Mommy, why isn't the baby moving?" she asked and I started crying again. "The baby isn't in there anymore honey." I said and she looked at me. "Where'd it go?" she asked, "the baby went to a better place like Seth's grandpa did sweetie. The baby died in mommy's tummy because it wasn't strong enough." I said crying. "The baby isn't coming back?" she asked and I shook my head. I pulled her in towards me and gave her a big hug, I knew she didn't understand.

I looked up to find Rose and Alice sitting there crying and looking at me with sorry faces. "Bella" I shook my head and set Ellie with a coloring book on the counter. Alice came over to me and looked at me putting a hand on my back, "Bella, you have to talk about this." She said and I looked at her. "I know, but I would rather do that with my husband. Alice you have no idea how this feels, I mis-carried a baby, something that was mine and Edward's no-one will ever know how I feel." I said and she looked at me crying. "I do know how you feel." She said quietly and I looked at her. "No-one knows this except Jasper and myself, now you, my mom and dad didn't even know I was pregnant. I was about four months along and I was barely showing, I had gone for my check-up and there was no heart beat. They took my baby, it was the may before I turned 16, and do you remember when I was all depressed?"

I nodded my head and then looked at her, "You were 15?" she nodded, "Jasper and I were scared out of our minds. Neither of us had told our parents, and with only five months left for me I needed to, but I lost her and maybe it was for the best giving Jasper and I a normal life." I looked at her again, "Alice, why haven't you told anyone, secrets aren't good." I said and she looked at me. "Because my parents would never forgive me for keeping this from them." I nodded and she looked around before looking at me. "Because I know Edward doesn't know about this" and she ran her finger under the faucet before swiping down my wrist at my tattoo. "I covered my wrist before anything and looked at her, "how did you know I had this?" I asked her and she laughed, "I'm Alice" I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to recover it.

I walked into our bathroom and I could hear someone following me. "Hey love, what are you doing?" he asked and I put my wrist behind my back. I knew the whole tattoo was uncovered and when Edward reached for my arm I tried hiding it. "Bella, whatever it is you can tell me, we have no secrets." He said and I sighed. I took my arm from behind my back and wiped away the rest of the cover up so he could see it. I held my arm out to him and he looked at me, "You have a tattoo, when did you get this?" he asked and I sighed. "When I was 14, I was bored and in Port Angeles I walked past a shop and went in. You didn't need a parent's permission so I went ahead and did it. I knew it was a mistake and put cover up on it so no-one could see it." I said and he looked at me.

"You don't have to hide it from me, because a tattoo was much less stupid than what I did." He said and I looked at him. "Emmett and Jasper dared me to do something stupid so I got my nipple pierced, luckily my mom noticed and took it out before anything happened." He said and I was sitting there laughing, then I thought of the baby. "How can I be happy when our baby is up in heaven because he or she couldn't make it into this world?" I asked and he looked at me. "Bella, my mom told me when my grandfather died that God needed him in heaven for a reason, and he was in a much better place, we just need to look at it like that, and we can try for another baby when you are ready." I gave him a kiss and I knew he was right, I just wish that this baby was here now.

When we had told Devin and Mitch the boys were devastated, they were really looking forward to a new brother or sister and they didn't understand why this had happened. But this was two months ago, and the boys were now getting better with everything. Edward and I had, had sex a couple of times, but we never thought anything of it on the morning of Christmas Eve. I woke up and felt sick and I ran to the bathroom, I automatically thought of a baby and I knew the kids were with Rosalie for the time being. I threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed the car keys to get a test. I took the test at the store and paid for it. I sat in the car until it was ready and when I saw the little pink plus sign I was practically screaming.

I drove to the hospital as fast as I could and I knew Edward would be so excited. I ran threw the doors and standing there checking on a patient was Edward. "Edward!" I said and he turned around. "Bella honey what are you doing here?" "I'm pregnant!" I shouted and he picked me up, spun me in a circle, and then kissed me. Some of the nurses stopped to look and then scowled before going back to their job. "Mr. Cullen, who is this and why is she disturbing the work area?" his boss said behind us. "Sorry Mr. Voultri, but this is my wife Bella. She just came to tell me she was pregnant, and we have been trying for another baby." Edward said and his boss smiled. "Well I will give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow with your family." "Thanks" he said and we went to the break-room to hang up his coat.

"I will meet you at home and then we can talk about this." He said giving me a kiss and then jumping in his car. I got in my car and then started on my way home, I stopped at Rose's to pick up the kids and I never noticed where the house was located. "Mommy!" the kids screamed and I noticed that Charlie's house was across the street. I hugged them all and Rose came out from the garage in her coverall's. "Hey Bella, you here to get the kids?" she asked "yeah, and I have some news for you." I said as she got the kids to get their stuff from inside. "Okay, what's up?" I smiled "I'm pregnant again, and it's for real I took a test." Rose screamed and I saw Charlie peer from the window. "Mommy, when does daddy have to work till?" Devin asked and I laughed. "Well daddy and I have some news for you but he has the rest of the day off and he isn't on call tomorrow." I said and they smiled.

I drove the kids back to our house and we sat them in the living room to get ready to tell them. "Okay, so your mom came and visited me at work today and we have some good news." Edward said and the kids looked at each other. "What is it?" Ellie asked and the boys nodded. "Well, you are going to have a new brother or sister." I said and they started high fiving and cheering. "Are we really momma?" "Yeah, and mommy's appointment is in a couple days and we will find out all about the baby." Edward said and after that the kids went off and played in their rooms. "I am so happy about the new baby, the kids are so happy and I hope everything works out." I said and he smiled at me. "It will, I know it will." And he gave me a kiss.

Christmas Morning

"Mom, dad wake up its Christmas!" the boys screamed jumping up and down on our bed. "Guys chill out you don't want to hurt the baby right?" Edward said and the boys stopped jumping. "Why don't you go get Ellie and then we can start opening presents." I said and they ran to their sister's room. I laughed at their enthusiasm and threw a pair of pajama pants on. Edward did the same thing and then we slipped downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee and tee. By the time we got in the living room the kids were sitting on the floor staring at the pile of presents we set down in the middle of the night. "Okay, you guys can go ahead and open your presents, just make sure you each have one before you open them." I said and they each grabbed a present to open.

By the time they were finished the kids were jumping up and down with everything they got. We had two last presents for the kids before they were finished and Edward went out to the garage to get them. "Guys close your eyes" the did what I said and when I told them to open we had two dogs in our arms. One was a Burmese mountain dog, and the other was a St. Bernard. "The boys name is Jake compliments of your father, and the little girl is Daisy." I said and they ran to the dogs. Edward pulled something out from behind him and handed it to me. It was a Tiffany's blue box, "Edward, you didn't have to get me anything." I said and he smiled and handed it to me. "This is for you because I love you." He said and I opened it to find a snowflake charm bracelet. "It's beautiful" I said and the doorbell suddenly rang.

I walked to the door and standing there with three presents was Charlie. "Uh, hi Charlie." I said and Edward came behind me and tensed when he saw Charlie. "What are you doing here Charlie?" Edward asked and Devin, Mitch, and Ellie came up behind us. "Mom when is the baby gunna be here?" Devin asked, and Charlie looked at him and then to Edward and I. "The baby isn't going to be here to July or August." Edward said and they ran to go back to the dogs. "Why don't you come out of the cold." I said as polite as I could. "I brought these for the kids." He said and I took the gifts from his hands. "What brings you out on Christmas morning?" Edward asked and Charlie looked down and I think that's when he saw my wedding and engagement rings.

"When did you get married?" he asked "In March right after graduation he purposed and we got married the 13th of August." I said and he nodded. "Why are you here Charlie?" I asked bluntly "I, uh, I don't know." He said and then turned around to go out the door and too his car. I shook my head and looked at Edward, "Should we give these to the kids?" I asked and he nodded. "Kids, you have one more present." I said and they sat down and opened them. In Ellie's box there was a cute little pink dress and she smiled when she saw it. For the boys they each got a toy truck that moved by a control remote. After presents were opened Edward and I went to make breakfast before we had to get ready to go over to Edward's parents for dinner.

After that Edward and I bathed the kids and then went to get ready. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans and then a long sleeve tee-shirt with a lacy vest over it. Once I put on a necklace I threw on a pair of lace-up boots and then I threw my winter jacket on. I met Edward downstairs where he was finishing putting on Devin's shoes. Each of the kids were ready and so was Edward, it was good because I didn't have to do anything. I put the leashes on the dogs and got them into the van I had got when I traded in for my car. Edward smiled at me and I looked at his face, it was hilarious. When we got to his parents we were happy to tell them about the new of the new baby.

"Hey were here" I called out as we walked in the door "In the kitchen." Esme called out and we walked into the kitchen. "Happy Christmas" I said and she looked at the kids holding the two dogs. "You got them dogs for Christmas, how cute" she said and smiled. "Oh and Happy Christmas to you" she said and I smiled. Soon after everyone arrived we sat down at the dinner table and Edward and I were getting ready to tell them our news. "Okay, we have something to tell all of you" I said and they looked at us. "Yesterday as an early Christmas present I found out that I am about 5 weeks along in a pregnancy." I said and everyone smiled. They came around and told us congratulations, after that I could see Rose and Emmett looking at each other. "We have some news too." Rose said and I looked at her. "I proposed this morning and she said yes." Emmett said and another round of congratulations was given.

**Sorry it's shorter than the others, I have been on writers block and that's all I can think of. For the next chapter should it be in the point of view of Ellie, Devin, and Mitch of Bella's pregnancy. Or should it be Rose and Emmett's wedding at the beginning of august near the end of Bella's pregnancy? Review and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bpov

It was the morning of Rose and Emmett's wedding and I was so excited. The bachelorette party was pretty good last night, but we kept the drinking to a minimum because we had Ellie with us and I was due any day now. Alice and I woke Rose up early so we could be on time for our appointments. "Rose wake up, you're getting married today!" Alice said as she jumped up and down on her bed. Rose woke up smiling "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed and I laughed. Rose got in the shower and then we put on flip flops, sweat pants, and button up shirts. I grabbed Ellie and we got in the car and drove to the spa for the day.

We all got French manicures and Ellie was excited because this was her first one. The ladies who were doing our nails and hair kept asking me how far along I was. When they asked what the occasion was and we told them Rose was getting married they started on that. I was happy for the attention to be off me, but I had a feeling something else was going to happen today. I knew Rose and Emmett loved each other so it couldn't be something with them; I just couldn't put my finger on it. After our appointments we had about two hours till the wedding.

We got Rose back into the shower to wash her body, she used Emmett's favorite smell honey-vanilla body wash and then we touched up out make-up and put on our dresses. I was lucky that Rose was letting me wear slip on shoes because I couldn't see my feet enough to buckle them. Finally it was fifteen minutes before the wedding, and that's when Rose was getting really nervous. "Rose drink some wine, maybe it will calm your nerves." I said and she took the glass from my hand. She quickly swallowed the wine and then there was a knock on the door. Rose's dad came in the room and smiled, "It's time, and we all need to get out there." I held Ellie's hand and Alice and I walked out into the hall, it was time for the wedding to start.

Ellie walked out first, then Alice, and then it was my turn as maid of honor. I walked down the aisle and people smiled, I could see Edward smiling at me and then looking at our three kids. It was funny, when I got to the alter the music started playing and the double doors opened. Rose looked spectacular in her floor length beaded gown, and Emmett was happy look on his face was priceless. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this day to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Emmett do you take Rosalie to be your wife? To live together in holy matrimony, to love, to honor, comfort her and to keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest said.

"I do" "Rosalie do you take Emmett to be your husband? To live together in hold matrimony, to love, to honor, comfort her and to keep her in sickness and in health, for- saking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" she smiled "I do" "Repeat after me", "I Emmett Kyle McCarty take you Rosalie Ann Hale, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part." He said and it was Rosalie's turn. "I Rosalie Ann Hale take you Emmett Kyle McCarty to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part."

The boys handed the rings to Emmett and Rosalie and the priest smiled. "Emmett place this ring on Rosalie's finger and repeat the following," "I give you this ring. As a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." Rosalie smiled as Emmett slide the wedding ring onto her finger and she repeated the same thing. "I give you this ring. As a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." She slide Emmett's ring on his finger and smiled. "By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the state of Washington, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride, congratulations." Emmett kissed Rosalie and then they walked down the aisle and out the doors as the wedding party followed.

Once we got to the reception everyone was in a great mood. Edward had gone on stage to make his speech and I sat in a chair by the stage. That's when I got my first contraction **[I forgot to mention their having twin girls] **my hand went to my stomach and I swallowed. Edward looked over to me and saw my hand and then he turned to Jasper and walked over to Emmett. I heard him say, "I have to go Bella's in labor." Emmett and Rosalie nodded and he grabbed Devin and Mitch's hands. I got Ellie and we started the drive to the hospital. Edward pulled in the parking lot not long after we left; he grabbed Devin, Ellie, and Mitch and my bag out of the trunk and we walked into the hospital.

"Hello Dr. Cullen what are you going here your off for the next couple days?" one of the older nurses asked when we walked inside. "My wife went into labor at our friends wedding reception. Do you think you could take our kids into the break room?" he asked and she nodded. Another doctor sat me in a wheel chair and the kids went off with the nurse. I was wheeled to a private room and Edward helped me change into a gown and then sat me in the bed. A couple minutes later a doctor came in to check on me. "Hello Mrs. Cullen we're just going to see how far along you are." She pulled up my gown and checked how many centimeters dilated I was and then went back to talking to me.

"Well you are about six centimeters dilated, so it should be another hour." She said and she left the room. I sat talking to Edward and I looked at him, "We haven't named the girls yet, what do you want to name them?" I said and he smiled. "I like the name Kingston Janine Cullen." He smiled and I laughed, "Okay Kingston and I like Olivia Kaylin Cullen." I asked and he smiled, "Well I can't wait to meet little Olivia and Kingston." He said and he gave me a kiss. All of a sudden I was hit with a major contraction and I screamed. One of the doctors came in a checked on Bella and smiled, "You're ready to deliver Bella, dad you want to put on the scrubs?" she said to Edward and he put on the scrubs and they wheeled me out of the room.

Once we in the delivery room it didn't take me long to get the babies out. I liked doing it all natural just because c-sections were so painful to heal. Edward and I sat in recovery holding two perfect little girls; all of a sudden 9 people burst threw the door. "Rose, Emmett, what are you doing here you're supposed to be on your honeymoon." I said and they smiled. "We changed our tickets to tomorrow morning so we could see the babies; they are so cute what are their names?" Rose asked and Edward laughed. "This one right here is Kingston, and this one is Olivia." I said and they smiled. Devin, Ellie, and Mitch were lifted onto the bed so they could see their new sisters; this was a perfect family right now.

"Bella, you are beautiful as a mother, I want to be one so bad." Rose said and I laughed. I looked at the boys and gave them the look that you need to leave so they turned around and left. "Rose, tomorrow is your honey moon do something about a baby. If I know you, you will have a baby in nine months." I said and she laughed. "Well, this is between you and me, but I want a little boy who Emmett can teach baseball to, and football; and if I know Emmett he will want to name the baby Payton and I am okay with that." She said and I smiled. She cradled Olivia to her chest and I smiled, "Rose, you're going to be a wonderful mother." I said. "Is it okay to come back in now?" Edward asked and I smiled. "Yupp" Edward came back in and took Kingston from me. I loved that he was a wonderful father.

Epov

Bella had given Emmett and I the look to get out of the room so I grabbed Emmett and took him out. "What do you think they are talking about?" Emmett asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Dude, can I talk to you about something?" He asked and I nodded. "What is it like to be a father?" he asked and I looked at him. "It's amazing; you get up every morning and see your children. You pick them up and kiss them on the cheek. It's not something you have really ever experienced before; it's all new to you." I paused, "why are asking dude?" he looked down. "Rosalie wants a baby and I don't know if I would be a good father." He said and I smiled.

"You are awesome with my kids, nothing is going to be different when you have your own other than it will be at your house and you'll have to get up and change dippers." I said and he laughed. "Do you think I'm ready?" he asked and I smiled. "I think you're beyond ready." He smiled and that's when I heard the girls stop talking in the other room. "I think it's safe to go back in." I said and we stood up. "Is it okay to come back in now?" I asked and she smiled "Yupp!" I picked Kingston up and kissed her forehead, I loved being a father.


	18. Chapter 18

Bpov

Edward and I tried sleeping in, but with three five year olds and with two three month olds it was hard. Around nine o'clock Ellie came in and she had Olivia in her hands. "Mom, Livy was crying." She said handing me the baby and she walked out of the room. I started to breast feed her and Edward woke up. "I thought we were sleeping in today." He said with a laugh. "Yeah well Ellie heard Livy crying and brought her to me, she was hungry." I said and he got up and walked out the door bringing Kingston back with him. "She was sitting up in her crib smiling." He said kissing her cheek and I laughed. After I finished feeding the girls Edward and I took them into the nursery to bathe, change, and dress them.

When I played with the kids and was with Edward I just felt like a family. Edward and I always made sure to do things with the kids, weather it was separate or together. Today neither of us had to work so we were going to hang around the house and help the kids with their homework. As I made breakfast there was a knock on the door and Rosalie came in the kitchen. "Hey Rosalie what's up?" I asked as she came in the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "I just got back from the doctor" she said and I looked up. "What did he say about that flu you have had?" I asked and she smiled. "Well he told me it wasn't the flu." I looked at her funny and she smiled even bigger. "I'm pregnant, about two months." She said and I smiled.

"Does Emmett know?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, we both want kids and everything, but we never thought this was a possibility right now." She said but she was still smiling. "When do you think you will tell him?" I asked and she smiled. "Well I have this whole romantic dinner planned, with baby carrots, baby peas, baby corn, and mini steaks. I want him to get the hint, and hopefully it's that obvious." She said and I laughed. "So you're taking the Full house move, like when Rebecca tries to tell Jesse." I said and she nodded yes. "Yeah, well I have to go get everything, bye Bella!" she walked out the front door and I continued to make breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready, come and get it!" I said and I could hear the pitter patter of little feet running and then there was Edward. "Dad, you cheated!" I heard Devin yell and Edward started laughing. "No, you just have really short legs." He said and I started laughing. "All right you two enough arguing, eat up." I said as I set the bisects and gravy on the table. Everyone started grabbing different things and once we had food on our plate we started talking. "What did Rose want to talk about?" Edward asked and she smiled. "Well, she had just got back from the doctors regarding her flu." I said and he looked up at me, "How is that doing?" he asked me. "Well, it's not the flu" and he looked at me with a smiled. "She's pregnant?" he asked and I nodded.

We looked at the kids and they were smiling, "No telling Uncle Emmett or the rest of the family. Aunt Rose told me but she hasn't told anyone else, so say nothing." I said and the smiled. I knew they couldn't keep a secret for there lives, so I was hoping no-one else would come to the house today. Soon after breakfast I was upstairs in my office grading some papers. The phone had just rang and I heard Edward pick it up and then say something. There was a knock on my door and Edward was holding Kingston. "Bella that was the hospital, Charlie is dying honey." He said and I dropped my pen and flew down the stairs. After I grabbed my keys I jumped in the car and sped towards the hospital. Once I got there the receptionist looked up and smiled at me, "Hello Mrs. Cullen, Edward doesn't have to work today." She said and I laughed a little.

"No, the hospital called and told me my father was dying, what room is he in?" I asked and she looked down at a chart. "Room 525, the other Doctor Cullen on thinks he has a few hours left." She said and I looked down at her. "Could you call Edward and tell him to meet me here. And to drop the kids at Alice's please." I said and she nodded. I walked to my father's room and I couldn't help but cry. When I got to 525 I stood at the door for a minute before I walked in. Charlie was sitting, no lying, in a hospital bed just looking straight ahead. "Hi Charlie." I said and he looked over at me. "Bella" he breathed and I started crying. I sat in a chair next to the bed and for a while we were silent. "Edward is with the kids at home." I said and he looked at me. "How are Ellie, Devin, and Mitch?" he asked and I remembered he didn't know about the twins.

"There fine, but we have two others now. Kingston Janine and Olivia Kaylin." I said and he looked at me. "I'm sorry I haven't been there Bella, I've been a horrible father for the last five years." He said and I didn't say anything. "I missed out on my grandchildren's lives because I was stupid, and I really am sorry Bella, I should have supported you and Edward when you needed me. I am happy that he hasn't left Bella, you need Edward and so do your kids." He said and I blinked as tears fell down my face. "You do know we are married right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, and I am happy for you." I cried even more. "I know I only have a moment left, but go to the house and in the desk in my room there is an envelope in the top drawer. In there is my will and a series of other things that you need to know. I love you Bella, and I'm sorry." He said, "I love you too dad." I said and he touched my cheek.

Before I knew it the machine was beeping and a series of nurses came running in. "Leave him, he said his last words." I said and they stepped back. "Time of death 2:56 p.m. August 15th." He said and that's when I realized he died exactly six years after we got in our fight. And the last words he spoke were an apology to my family for what he had done. I walked out of the room and standing there was Edward. "Love, everything is going to be okay." He said and he pulled me to my car. "Jasper drove me here; my car is at their house." He said and he started to drive towards home. "Charlie said he left something at his house, I need to go." I said and he drove towards Charlie's house. "Bella, what did he leave?" he asked "He told me his will was there and something else, but I don't know what it is." I said and we pulled up to the old house.

The key was still above the eve where I hid it in case I forgot it and I opened the door. I looked around the house, not much had changed, everything look perfectly clean which was usually how I had everything. I walked up the stairs and I pasted my old bedroom. Everything was how I left it, drawers half open from me hurrying to pack, my closet empty, my bed made; it look as if he hadn't touched the room. I walked into Charlie's room and I saw the desk. As I opened the top drawer there were different envelopes addressed to me. I opened the first letter and it was Charlie's will.

_I Charles James Swan have written this will in case of my death. My lawyer Jack Hunter knows that all my personal possessions will go to my only daughter Isabella Marie Swan. Her mother's engagement ring which is in my safe and her Grandmother Marie's jewelry is also inside. My house goes to the community of Forks to do whatever they need to do, and the money I have been trying to hide goes to my daughter as she turns twenty-one. I would like to tell the person reading this that 300,000,000 goes to her. Please celebrate my death with a ceremony of my life, I ask to be buried next to my parents in Forks Cemetery. _

_Signed, Charles J. Swan_

I was crying even harder, all this time I thought we didn't have any money for us to do anything. No vacations, or me getting anything special. I had to work for what I have teaching me responsibility, in a way it was a good thing, but he hide everything from me. I opened the next envelope and a picture of a boy fell out. I turned it over and the back read, _Alec Swan, Junior year 2009 _the picture was from 5 years ago, and the boy was my brother. "Edward, I have a brother." I said and he looked at me.

"Charlie hid that I have a brother, and I don't know where he his or who he is." I said and I opened the letter which was folded in three.

_Bella, _

_I don't know how many times I have tried to write this. I am a horrible mother for what I did and I know now that it was wrong. Charlie told you that you were three when I left, but you were a mere two and I was pregnant with your brother. I am just now telling Charlie of Alec because after all these years I think he deserved to know. I know that by keeping this from you was horrible, and gives you licenses to hate me even more than you do. He's two years younger than you and he's like you so much. I know by the time you will get this he will be out of high school. Call me for his location 776-908-7632._

_Renee. _

I couldn't believe Renee had kept him from us, I need to find him, he was my brother. "Get me the phone." I said and he handed me the phone. I dialed her number and I waited while it rang. "Charlie?" Renee answered "It's Bella, Charlie died this afternoon." I said and she gasped. "That means he told you about the letters, and you want to know where Alec is?" She asked me. "Yes, where is he?" I asked and she gave me an address. Surprisingly he lived about an hour from here, and she gave me his number. We drove to Alice's to get the kids, and I couldn't stop thinking about Alec. I had no idea why they kept him from me; didn't I deserve to know I had a brother my whole life? As we got to Alice and Jasper's I could see everyone playing outside and Alice and Jasper holding Kingston and Olivia.

We got out of the car and Alice smiled and I just looked down. "Bella is everything okay?" she asked and I shook my head. "I think we should all go inside." Alice said and we all walked inside. The grown-up's going to the kitchen and the little kids in the living room. "Charlie passed away an hour after I got there." I said and Alice gave me a hug. "But I didn't realize till after that it has been exactly six years since we had gotten in our fight. The last words he said were an apology to us Edward." I said and he gave me hug. "You guys were gone for a while." She said and I nodded, now getting angry. I slapped Alec's picture on the counter. "Who's that Bella?" Alice asked "My brother" everyone stayed silent. "Renee kept him from Charlie and I, and when Charlie found out they kept him from me. He lives in Seattle." I said

**I know it isn't the longest chapter, but it is filled with tons of drama. I am really sorry for taking so long to update, I got sidetracked. **


	19. Chapter 19

Bpov

For three months I had stared at the little piece of paper that held his number. For three months I had dialed the number but never pressed send. For three months I had time with my family and then time to deal with it, but I never called. Once again I was sitting in my office holding the little piece of paper and Edward walked in. "You know he's not going to magically come here if you keep staring at that paper." Edward said sarcastically. "I know" I sighed, "I just wonder all the time if he knows he has a sister, or if he's ever tried to contact me, or if he wasn't contact with me at all."

Edward came over and sat next to me, "I can't answer any of those questions, but no matter what happens you have me, the kids, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, my mom and dad. We're all here for you love." He said and I gave him a kiss. "Will you stay here with me when I call him?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" it was a woman, most likely his girlfriend. "Is Alec Swan there?" I asked "Yes, one moment." I could hear things going on in the back round. _'Alec is something going on, there's a woman on the phone for you.' She said 'Gianna I promise nothing is going on, I'm devoted to you.' _That's when he picked up the phone.

"This is Alec" he said and I took a deep breath. "Hi, you don't know me, but I got your number threw Renee." I said "What's your name?" he asked "Isabella, Isabella Swan. Renee is my mother" I said and he started to breath hard. "I knew she was hiding something from me. Why did Charlie never mention you, and Renee?" he asked and I tried to find the right thing to say. "Charlie didn't mention me because for the last five or six years we had been fighting because he didn't agree with a decision I made. As for Renee she walked out on us." I said and for a minute there was no answer. "Um, is there somewhere we can meet up?" he asked and I smiled. "You can come to my house." I said "Okay, is it fine if I bring my fiancé?" he asked and I smiled, he was getting married, how nice.

"Yeah, my husband is going to be here and so are our kids." I said and I gave him the address. They would be here in an hour and I hoped everything would be okay. I got the kids dressed, and put them in something nice, but in also something they could get dirty. Ellie had a cute aqua colored dress on and sandals, and I dressed the boys in cargo shorts and white and blue polo's. Olivia and Kingston were easy to dress and I since I put them in matching outfits it didn't take to long. I put them in embroidered dresses and then set them in their cribs so I could get ready. Edward was downstairs with the boys and Ellie was upstairs with me, so I would have help bringing the babies down.

Almost exactly an hour later the door bell rang and Edward got the door. "Bella, Ellie, they're here." He called up the stairs and Ellie bounced into the nursery picked up Kingston and walked down stairs. I followed right behind her with Olivia and when I got to the top and I could see him I stopped. It was amazing how much he actually looked like me, and his fiancé was beautiful. I started walking down the stairs again and Alec looked up. "It's nice to put a face to a name." he said and I smiled. "I'm Bella; this is my husband Edward and my daughters Ellie, Kingston, and Olivia." I said Alec smiled. "Only guy in a house of girls?" he said and Edward laughed. That's when I heard wrestling from the living room. I handed Olivia to Edward and walked in the living room.

"Devin Alexander, and Mitchell Cameron what do you think your doing?" I asked and they looked up and smiled at me. "Hi mom!" they both said and I pointed out to where I came from and the stood up and started running. I laughed and followed right behind them. "These two trouble makers are Devin and Mitchell, but we call him Mitch." I said and the boys smiled at Alec. "You have five?" Gianna asked and I smiled. "Yeah, Edward and I hung out with a big group who was like family and we always wanted a big family." I said and Alec and Gianna both smiled. We walked into the kitchen and the kids went back in the living room and I set the babies down for a nap.

"So you're getting married?" I asked and they smiled. "Yes, in June" Gianna said. "We've been engaged for a year." She said and I laughed. "Edward and I have been together for six years." I said and they looked at me. "How old are the triplets?" Alec asked and I sighed. "Almost six" I said and he looked at me and I turned to Edward. "I guess I need to explain. Edward and his family took me, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper to France one summer and us girls got make over's. We came back and a couple months later Edward and I started dating. We had the cliché after prom thing, and I got pregnant. Charlie wanted me to abort the babies but I wouldn't do it, that's why we were fighting. I lived with Edward's family, while he was at college but I didn't tell him I was pregnant till after he got on the plane so he would have his dream." I paused and took a breath.

"He came back because he couldn't deal with being away from me, and we both got full acceptance for a year later. So I had the babies and Charlie still wouldn't talk to me. About six months after we had the babies we moved to New Hampshire for four years. Edward completed his medical degree at Dartmouth and I my English degree, and then we moved back here right after graduation. Edward proposed to me then, and we got married three months later." I said and I finished. We started talking about different things and an hour later the front door opened. "Bella Eddie where are you?" I could here Emmett's pounding voice say, it was the followed by an "Ow, Rosie!" "We're in the kitchen Emmett, and don't call me Eddie!" Edward said and Emmett and Rosalie walked in the kitchen.

"Uncle Emmett!" the triplets screamed and ran in the back door. I laughed, "Your uncle isn't a jungle gym!" I said and Emmett laughed and put Ellie on his shoulders. "Emmett, Rose, this is my brother Alec and his fiancé Gianna." I said and they smiled. "Hi, Bella can I talk to you?" Rose asked and I got up and followed Rose outside. I shut the door behind me and turned too looked at her, "What's up Rose?" I asked and she smiled. "I had my sonogram yesterday." She said and I smiled. "What's the prognosis chief?" I asked and she laughed. "A perfectly healthy little boy." She said and my eyes widened. "Rose, that's amazing a boy?" I said and she nodded her head yes. "I haven't told Emmett yet, do you think he's going to be excited?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"You know how he is; he is going to want to teach him how to play football as soon as he comes out of the womb." I said and she smiled. As I opened the door, Alec, Edward, and Emmett fell on the patio floor and smiled at us. "I told you not to." Gianna said sitting at the table with her arms crossed. "A little boy?" Emmett said excitingly and Rose nodded. Emmett picked her up and spun her around and everyone asked. Soon enough Alice and Jasper walked in, "What's with everyone walking in our house, we have a doorbell you know." Edward said and I laughed. The baby monitor sounded on the table and I heard something faint but it gradually got louder. "Ma!" something said and I looked at Edward and took off up the stairs.

I opened the nursery door and both the girls were standing there looking at me. "Alright, which one of you munchkins said it?" I said and I heard laughter behind me. "Ma!" Olivia said and I picked her up, Edward came in behind me and looked at me all pouty. "How come they always say your name first?" he asked and I laughed. "If I recall Mitch said dada first." I said he looked at me. "One out of five yay Edward!" he said and I laughed. "Since we're all here why don't we have a cook out?" I said and Emmett smiled. Rose, Alice, and I looked at each other and then screamed no at the same time. "You already blew up one of our grills we don't want to blow up another. Jasper can do the grilling." I said and Edward looked at me. "Why can't I do it?" he asked and I looked at him. "If I recall you and Emmett were in it together." I said and he half smiled and looked at the floor as I gave Olivia to him.

We called Carlisle and Esme to come down and when they arrived Esme had a chocolate cake in her hands. "You didn't have to bring desert, but it is appreciated." I said and they laughed. "Esme Carlisle this is my brother Alec and his fiancé Gianna." I said and the started talking. Right before we started desert Jasper cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I would like to say something." He said and Emmett and Edward coughed, a 'well obviously' both Rose and I took it upon ourselves to slap them upside the head. "Alice, you're the love of my life. I knew we were always meant to be together but I was young and naïve. After five years of waiting, I think it's time. Mary Alice Cullen will you be my wife?" he asked and Alice bit her lip and nodded yes. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she said. This was the start of a whole new life.

The End!!

**Yes, this is the end of the story but I am writing a sequel. Pictures of Gianna, Alec, and Alice's engagement ring are on my profile please read. I will most likely have the sequel's first chapter out today or tomorrow. Happy reading ****J**


	20. Authors Note

**Authors Note regarding sequel**

**To all of you Chasing Bella fans, I have finally put up a sequel for the story. It's an ElliexOC but labeled a Bella Edward so you can find it. It's called Look it's yawning! And as of right now there is one chapter…so go check it out. **

**The summary really sucks but until I can think of something better it has to stay put. If you want to help out with the summary, or you have some ideas for the story that you would like to be included send it in either a p.m. or a review whatever works best for you…happy reading **


	21. Authors Note 2

**The rewrite of Chasing Bella is officially up! Under Chasing Bella, rewrite. Please read and review the new story, the updates will hopefully be quick. **

**-Lauren **


End file.
